


Have a Holly-Jolly Hobbity Christmas

by redhairedwriter7



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Durin Family Angst, Durin Family Feels, F/M, Fíli has ice powers and knows how to throw wicked snowballs, Hobbitadvent Entry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Multi, Reuinions, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, adorable!hobbits, injured!Kili, kid!Bilbo, kid!Fíli, kid!Kíli, protective!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhairedwriter7/pseuds/redhairedwriter7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of my entries for the Hobbitadvent 25 Days of Hobbit. Enjoy!</p>
<p>1. Mistletoe - complete<br/>2. Gingerbread - complete<br/>3. Mulled Wine - complete<br/>4. Snow Fall - complete<br/>5. Tradition - complete<br/>6. Bells - complete<br/>7. Wrapping paper - complete<br/>8. Crackers - complete<br/>9. Carols - complete<br/>10. Hot Chocolate - complete<br/>11. Warmth - complete<br/>12. Candlelight - complete<br/>13. Home - complete<br/>14. Midnight - complete<br/>15. Roaring Fires- complete<br/>16. Jumpers - complete<br/>17. Decorations - complete<br/>18. Ice Skating - complete<br/>19. Feast - complete<br/>20. Pudding - complete<br/>21. Party - complete<br/>22. Presents - complete<br/>23. Snowball fight - complete<br/>24. Morning - complete<br/>25. Family - complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

_What a sneaky bastard._ Bilbo thought as the mistletoe magically appeared in Thorin’s large hand.

The two men exchanged similar looks, icy blue eyes burned into honey brown eyes that flickered in the firelight. Bilbo nearly jumped as Thorin’s free hand caught hold of his waist and brought him close. Their chests were pressed together and faces were nearly touching. Bilbo could feel his heart pumping wildly in his chest, almost ready to burst out of his chest. He watched as Thorin’s head leaned down, his breath mingling with Bilbo’s as their faces inched closer together. The younger man felt this to be going painstakingly slow and immediately decided to take matters into his own hands.

With an aggravated huff, Bilbo’s hands latched onto either side of Thorin’s face and yanked the older man into a kiss. Thorin, surprised by this action, dropped the mistletoe and managed to grab hold of Bilbo’s waist. The couple locked lips for several minutes, hands roaming over clothing and slipping underneath to sneak out for skin. Bilbo broke the kiss when he felt Thorin’s hand sneak under his dress shirt and press against his lower back.

“Merry Christmas, Thorin Oakenshield.” Bilbo murmured breathlessly with a blush.

Thorin gently kissed Bilbo’s nose and replied, “Merry Christmas to you, Bilbo Baggins."

_Fin_


	2. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry for Day 2: Gingerbread!

As a child, Frodo had always loved making homemade gingerbread cookies with his mother and father during the holidays. He would stand on one of the dining room chairs while his mother, Primula, would kneed out the sweet-smelling dough. His curly black hair was spotted with specks of flour as Primula would flick some at her young son. Frodo’s father, Drogo, would be standing by the stove, fiddling with the oven as the winter winds howled outside.  
  
They were just like any happy family… but then, the accident happened.  
  
Primula and Drogo were killed in a boating accident during the summer while Frodo was away at a camp with his friends. Frodo was now an orphan and had no where to go. Social Services searched for a relative who would be willing to take in Frodo but it was no use. Many of his parent’s families said that they could not take the young boy because of their own children. However, when the search seemed hopeless, someone unexpected showed up: his uncle Bilbo.  
  
It was not going to be easy but Bilbo was not going to give up.  
  


***

  
It was Christmas again and Frodo and Bilbo were making gingerbread cookies while Christmas music hummed in the background. Bilbo was cutting out the gingerbread men with his cutter while Frodo was mixing the icing. The boy had stray flour on his cheeks and blue smudges from the icing he was mixing.  
  
“Uncle Bilbo?” Frodo spoke.  
  
The older man blew a strand of his hair from his face and wiped his forehead. “Yes, Frodo?”  
  
“Can we do this again next year?” came the soft reply.  
  
Bilbo placed his cookie cutter on the counter and then turned to Frodo with a smile on his lips. Frodo stopped his mixing and then glanced up at his uncle with a sheepish grin. Bilbo ruffled his nephew’s hair which excited a laugh from the boy.  
  
“Why don’t we make this our tradition? Sound good?” Bilbo suggested. “We can even leave some out for Santa.”  
  
Frodo smiled brightly, his blue eyes twinkling. “I’d like that.” He replied with a blush. With that said, the boy went back to his mixing and began to hum “Jingle Bells”.  
  
All Bilbo could do was smile and glance out the window. _I’ll take good care of your Frodo, Prim; I promise._  
  
 _Fin_


	3. Mulled Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry for Day 3: Mulled Wine!

It was Christmas Eve and Bilbo Baggins was being a typical Englishman.   
  
Curled up in his favorite love-seat, Bilbo sat with a glass of mulled wine in his hand as his eyes skimmed over his novel. His glasses began to slide off the bridge of his nose as he continued to read. He took a small sip of the spicy, warm drink and sighed softly. His gaze shifted to the icy-covered window where snow was piling up on the sill. Bilbo sat down his drink and ran a hand over his tired face with a sad expression.  
  
 _This must be the worst Christmas I have had in years… well, maybe not as bad as the one with the ice storm. Good Lord, that was certainly a nightmare._ Bilbo thought with a shudder.

  
It had been five months since his partner was ordered to be sent to Afghanistan to aid in removing troops and sending them back to their families. Unfortunately for Thorin, he had been told that he may not be able to make it back for Christmas. Bilbo was only told of the news a week before and had been tempted to cancel his Christmas plans but his partner convinced him not to.  
  
Hours ago, there was a roomful of their friends and family who sympathetically patted Bilbo on the shoulder and hugged him. Thorin’s sister, Dis, gave Bilbo a small, wrapped gift and told him not to open it until everyone had left the party. The man simply shrugged and went on his party business, completely forgetting about the gift that sat on his mantle piece.  
  
Yawning, Bilbo placed the book on the coffee table and looked over to his fireplace where the shiny package caught his eyes. He stood, walked over to the mantle piece and unwrapped the gift with a shrug. When the wrapping fell, in the palm of Bilbo’s hands sat a phone. Just a normal phone. No special features that could potentially take out a military drone with a simple push of the button.  
  
“Bloody woman…” The man muttered with a roll of his eyes. He rolled the phone in his hands and saw a number taped to the back of it. It was out of area from what he could tell. Then suddenly, the phone began to ring. Bilbo jumped at the shrill noise and looked at the screen and noticed that it was Dis’ number.  
  
Bilbo quickly answered the phone with an angry growl. “Dis Durin! You are so lucky that I can’t reach through the phone and strangle you! If this is some kind of a cruel joke - ”  
  
“Well, judging by your reaction to this call, it looks like I owe my dear sister some money…”  
  
Bilbo’s heart jumped in his chest and eyes widened at the sound of the deep voice on the other side. That’s not Dis… he thought with a panicked look on his face.  
  
“Are you going to let me into the flat or will I have to break down the door myself?” The other man’s voice chuckled through the receiver.  
  
His eyes going to the door, Bilbo’s heart skipped a beat. He heard a click on the other side and then slowly closed the phone shut. He gulped, scared that it could be a burglar behind the door. Bilbo place a hand on his chest to calm his hammering heart and then walked to the door. He dropped his hand from his chest and let it fall onto the doorknob. With a deep breath, Bilbo unlocked the door and then wrenched it open.   
  
“Oh my God…” He whispered with a stunned expression.  
  
And sure enough, dressed in a heavy coat, boots, a scarf, and a large duffel bag in his large hand, standing on his front porch was Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo’s hand went to his open mouth and held back a choked sob.  
  
“Merry Christmas Bilbo,” Thorin replied with a soft smile.  
  
 _It really is him…_ Bilbo laughed and then threw his arms around his partner’s shoulders, burying his face into the crook of Thorin’s neck. The other man nearly fell back but grabbed hold of Bilbo’s waist with his only free muscled arm. The couple stood like that for a while until Bilbo broke the embrace and yanked Thorin into a fierce kiss. Bilbo began to pull onto the lapels of Thorin’s coat and lead him into the house. Their kiss broke when Thorin managed to drop his duffel bag to the ground and close the door behind them.   
  
“I’m so glad you’re home, Thorin.” Bilbo smiled with tear-filled eyes.  
  
“It is good to be home, love.” The other man replied.  
  
Bilbo couldn’t help but laugh and think to himself that maybe this wasn’t the worst Christmas after all.   
  
_Fin_


	4. Snow Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry for Day 4: Snow Fall!

When the first snow of winter fell, a young Bilbo Baggins was fast asleep.  
  
He lay curled into his covers, burying his nose into the warm quilt his grandmother had made for his mother. The young Hobbit yawned loudly, slowly waking from his slumber and rubbing tiredly at his eyes. He blinked at his surroundings and then stopped when he noticed his window had been covered with a blanket of snow. Gasping, Bilbo shot out of bed, wrenched his door open and raced to his parent’s room. He managed to pull the door open and leap onto the bed, causing his parents to wake and grunt at their child’s sudden arrival.  
  
“Mummy! Mum! There’s snow outside! Can we go outside and play? Please! Please! Please!” The young Hobbit begged, his body setting on top of his mother’s hip.  
  
“Your son is awake, Bungo Baggins..” Belladonna Baggins groaned with a huff.  
  
Bungo snorted from next to her. “He’s your son after sunrise, Bella.”

  
Bilbo shifted off his mother’s hip and sat near the edge of the bed, his legs hanging off the bed. Belladonna sat up in the bed and looked to her amused looking husband who simply smirked at her. The Hobbit lass shoved him on the shoulder with a hand and then turned to look at Bilbo’s hopeful eyes.  
  
“Can we go now, Mum? Please? I promise I’ll be careful! Please?” Bilbo pleaded again with a whine.  
  
Belladonna sighed and nodded, “Alright, my love. Go get your coat. Your father and I will be there shortly.”   
  
Bilbo leaped off the bed with a cheer and rushed out of the room. Bungo glanced at his wife and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. Belladonna dodged the kiss and then threw a pillow at the Hobbit’s face. Bungo fell back with an “oof!” and then stared up at Belladonna with a confused look on his face.  
  
“What was that for, Bella?” Bungo asked as the Hobbit lass climbed out of their bed and grabbed her robe.   
  
She turned to him and folded her arms over her chest with a pointed look. “I can’t seem to remember why I married you, Bungo Baggins.” Belladonna stated as she started to make her way out of the room. Bungo chuckled and climbed out of the bed, following after his wife.  
  
The two walked into the main hallway of Bag End and saw that Bilbo had already gone outside and was playing in the snow with several of his friends. Some were throwing snowballs, making snow-angels, and building snowmen. Bungo wrapped an arm around Belladonna’s waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. She placed a hand on his chest and leaned into the embrace with a soft smile.   
  
“So, what were you saying earlier about how Bilbo is my son _after_ sunrise?”  
  
“… uhm, nothing, dear. Heh, I love you.”  
  
“I thought _so.”_  
  
 _Fin_


	5. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry for Day 5: Tradition!
> 
> This one is kinda sad though. It's more of a Fíli-centric chapter.

Fili trudged through the snow, his boots crunching against the ground with his hands stuffed into his pockets. His collar was up and protecting his neck from the harsh wind that blew behind him. His blue eyes gazed up at the metal doors that lay out in front of him and blew out a puff of air. His breath swirled in the air as his eyes looked up to meet a sign that hung over him. _Ereborian Cemetery_ , it read. Quickly pulling his coat tighter around him, Fili slowly strode in the cemetery with his head hung low.   
  
For ten minutes, Fili traveled to the back of the cemetery where he found an old, oak tree, its branches covered in ice and snow. He smiled softly at the gravestone that sat under the tree and then knelt beside the stone. The young man placed a gloved hand on the stone and sighed softly.  
  
 _Vili M. Durinson_  
 _Jan. 7, 1967 - Dec. 2, 2009_  
 _A loving husband, brother, and father._  
  
“Hey Dad,” he started with a stammer. “Sorry I didn’t come by last week, my professors decided to bury me with last minute assignments before break. But hey, at least I made it today, right? Kinda like our own tradition…”   
  
There was no response. But Fili knew that was normal. The blonde sniffed and brushed off some of the snow that had accumulated upon the gravestone.   
  
“Mum’s got a new job at the hospital. She seems to like it; there’s even a doctor who’s been flirting with her and even asked her out on a date for Saturday. I told her that she should go but Uncle Thorin seems a bit uneasy about the guy. But Kili and I like him a lot and so does Mum… she does miss you though.” Fili continued to say with a smile.  
  
The blonde ran a hand through his messy hair. “Kili’s been doing good in school. Still struggling in Calculus but he’s got a tutor to help him out. Her name’s Aria; she’s my age. I’ve seen her a couple times around campus, I’m even thinking about asking her out since she keeps coming over to the house. She’s… amazing, Dad. You would’ve liked her. She’s smart, funny, and gorgeous…”   
  
Fili dropped his hand from the gravestone and shook his head. “Wish you were still around, Dad. It’s been four years but it’s like you just left us yesterday. I - uh, hope you and and Uncle Frerin are doing alright up there. I - uhm, I love you, Dad. I’ll see you around.”  
  
The young blonde college student patted the gravestone a final time before standing up and making his way out of the cemetery. He stopped near the entrance and then looked up at the sky with a smile.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Dad.”  

_Fin_


	6. Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry for Day 6: Bells!
> 
> OC introduced: Aria Bane

“Have a nice evening, Mr. Grey.” Fili called out to the old man in the gray suit.   
  
“And to you too, Mr. Durinson. Give my regards to your Uncle! And be careful tonight!” The man, Mr. G. Gray tipped his hat to the college student and then made his way out of the coffee shop’s door, causing the bells to chime.   
  
Fili wiped his hands on his apron and leaned against the counter with a sigh. The day had been slow as of late. Of course, it was early December and in the late evening as well. Snow had already started to fall a few hours earlier, making Fili cringe in fear of what his trip home may look like. He brushed back his blonde hair and went to the sink to wash up for another customer.  
  
The college student glanced up at the clock as he was washing his hands and frowned. It was only 7:30 and he still had another two more hours until he had to close the shop. He looked around the coffee shop and saw that no one was in, making him breath out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t fond of having late-night customers who wanted a coffee just as he was preparing to leave. As he finished washing his hands, the bells on the door chimed from behind him.   
  
“Fili Durinson? Is that really you?” The blonde whirled around to see a young girl with curly auburn hair and brown eyes. She wore a black pea coat, a pencil skirt, tights, and a pair of suede wedges to complete it.   
  
Fili’s blue eyes widened. _It couldn’t be her…_ “Aria Bane?”  
  
The girl smiled and laughed, walking up to the counter and unwrapping her scarf from her neck. “Hi Fili, fancy seeing you here… I - uhm, I didn’t know you worked here.” Aria stated with a quirked brow.  
  
Fili chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just a job that helps with the bills; believe me, this wasn’t my first choice. So, uh, how’s the - uhm, tutoring with Kili going?” The barista asked, leaning across the counter. _God, she looks really pretty tonight…_   
  
“Good, actually. I think he’s starting to get the hang of Calculus, well, at least I hope he is.” Aria replied with a huff. “But I heard from your Mum that he passed the last test he took. She even wanted to know if I wanted a raise with the tutoring but I turned her down.”  
  
The blonde laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, Mum’s like that.” He murmured. _Damnit, that was a stupid line. Why did I bring up my own Mum?_ Aria blushed and then looked up at the menu. Fili noticed this, clearing his throat and asking, “So, do you want something?”   
  
Aria broke her trance and nodded. “I’ll just have a white hot-chocolate and a sugar cookie.” She dug into her purse and pulled out her wallet but was stopped with a hand reached out and touched hers. Aria looked up at the blonde who smiled at her and winked.   
  
“It’s on the house.” Fili said. “You’ve been helping out my brother a lot lately, so, consider this as a thank you.” _Well, looks like my boss is going to take that out of my paycheck…_  
  
Aria blushed red and drew her hand back. “Oh - okay. Thanks Fili.” She stammered. The girl began to walk away while Fili turned to his station and began to work on making her drink. She took a seat in one of the booths, slipping off her coat and laying it beside her. Underneath her coat, she wore a dark purple see-thru blouse, decorated with black sparrows.  
  
As for Fili, it did not take him long to finish the white hot chocolate and pour it into a dark blue mug with stars on it. He pulled out one of the iced sugar cookies and placed it on a plate before grabbing the icing again. The blonde glanced behind him and then went back to icing the cookie. He finished his work and smirked playfully, before setting down the icing and taking the hot chocolate and cookie to Aria.  
  
“Here you go, a white hot chocolate and sugar cookie.” Fili recited.  
  
Aria smiled at the blonde and then looked down at the cookie with a confused look on her face. “Uhm, what does, WYGOWM, mean?”   
  
Fili bit his lip and said, “Will you go out with me?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
The blonde sighed and pointed at the cookie. “The icing… it says, ‘will you go out with me?’”   
  
Aria stared blankly at the blonde for a few moments and then back at the cookie. Fili could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. _Why am I such an idiot?! She’d never go out with me!_ She picked it up and bit into it twice before wiping her face of crumbs. The auburn haired girl held up the remaining piece of the cookie which had the letter, Y, on it.   
  
Fili looked at the cookie curiously and laughed, “What does the Y mean?”  
  
Aria rolled her eyes and then leaned up from her seat, pressing her lips to the blonde’s cheek. She broke away and whispered, “It’s means, ‘yes’ you dolt.”


	7. Wrapping Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry for Day 7: Wrapping Paper!
> 
> Beware of kid!Fíli and kid!Kíli!

“Daddy! Where are you? DADDY!”  
  
Víli heard his sons’ laughter from the living room and felt a wave of panic rush through him. _Oh shit..._ Why did he volunteer to stay home and watch the boys while Dis finished up her last minute shopping? He cringed at the thought of his wife coming home to find her house in a wreck. He would be sleeping on the couch for the holidays and probably be banned from alcohol.   
  
Dis had always hid the wrapping paper in one of the closets since the boys first broke into it two years ago and decided to wrap the whole house with red and green. Pieces of furniture were wrapped in paper of green and silver with gold bells. When their friends and family arrived that afternoon for their Christmas party, they were shocked to see wrapping paper lying all throughout the house.  
  
“Daddy! We need your help!” cried Fíli.  
  
“Coming boys!” he called back.  
  
Víli silently prayed to whoever was listening to help him survive these next moments and then slowly crept into the kitchen to see his two sons sitting on the ground with bows and wrapping paper. The man breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned against the counter, propping his chin on his hand.  
  
“What is it, boys?” he asked as he watched them rip the paper.  
  
Fíli stuck a bright green bow on his brother’s shoulder who giggled playfully at his older brother. Kíli turned to look up at his father and grinned, stumbling to get to his feet. The little boy grabbed his father’s hand and pulled him down to sit with them.  
  
“We need to wrap you!” Kíli stated firmly with a nod of his head.  
  
Víli’s heart skipped a beat. He chuckled nervously and swallowed before managing to force out, “So, uhm, what for, Kíli?”  
  
“For Mummy!” The little boy said. “Me and Fee wanted to get Mummy a present so we thought of you!”   
  
Fíli nodded at his brother. “It was his idea. So, can we turn you into a present for Mum?” He asked, his blue eyes pleading at his father.  
  
Víli sighed and ran a hand through his dark blonde hair. He reached across and ruffled Kíli’s messy brown hair. “Alright, why not. Just make sure I can still breathe!” The boy giggled and hugged his father tightly. Fíli joined in on the hug and then pulled his brother back so they could begin wrapping their father in red, green, gold, and silver.  
  
By the time Dís had come home, the lights were dimmed and the tree in the living room was off. She quirked a dark brow at this and then went into the kitchen to set things down.  
  
It was quiet, but almost too quiet. _The boys can’t be asleep yet. It’s only 7:20... strange._ she thought with a click of her tongue. Rolling her eyes, Dís took off her coat and went to put in the closet when she heard Kíli’s voice from behind her.  
  
“Mummy! C’mon! I got something to show ya!” The little boy demanded as he reached for his mother’s hand. Dís laughed and was gladly led by her son into the dark living room. She looked around to see if her husband or eldest son was around but was met with darkness. Kíli broke from his mother and then disappeared, giggling as he trotted away.  
  
“Kíli, can you turn on the tree for me?” Dís asked as she folded her arms over her chest.      
  
There was a giggle which only made Dís roll her eyes. “Sure, Mum.” Kíli called back, trying to hide his laughter.  
  
And when the tree was turned on she put a hand to her mouth and laughed at the sight of her husband. Sure enough, wrapped in gold, silver, red, and green wrapping paper and a big white bow on his head was Víli. Dís shook her head as Fíli and Kíli popped from behind the tree and waved at their mother.  
  
"Merry Christmas Mum!" Fíli said to her.

She waved back at her boys and rolled her eyes again. “Boys, can you go put away some of the groceries for me? I need to talk to your father.” Fíli and Kíli snickered at this and rushed out of the living room.  
  
Víli struggled to stand up with all the wrapping paper and blew a strand of his hair from his face, grinning at his wife. “You got to admit, they’re really good at wrapping presents.” The man said with a nod of his head.  
  
Rolling her dark eyes, Dís shook her head with a huff. “So, _you_ are my present this year?” She asked with a quirked brow.  
  
Víli shrugged and replied, “It was the boys’ idea. Pretty sweet if you ask me.”  
  
“And sappy.” She finished for her husband. Víli made the move to protest but was cut off when his wife’s lips landed on his. Dís smiled when Víli arm came around to grab by the waist and pull her into his embrace. The couple stood like that until they heard the sound of laughter from behind them. They whirled around to see Fíli and Kíli with innocent looks on their faces but they quickly disappeared and dashed back into the kitchen.   
  
Dís grabbed the bow from her husband’s head and then kissed him again. “Well, merry Christmas to me, _then.”_  
  
 _Fin_


	8. Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry for Hobbitadvent! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> 2013 Durinson Wrestling Match. Sweet.

“I dare you to pull it.”  
  
There was a scoff.   
  
“And what, make Uncle chase after us, wielding a butcher knife and screaming out a stream of curses with our names attached? Oh no, I don’t think so. I’ve seen Uncle pissed once before and I _do not_ want to see that face again.”  
  
Kíli rolled his eyes and snatched the toy from his brother with a laugh. “You are such a wuss, Fíli.”   
  
The blonde quickly jumped from lying on the ground and went to grab the small package but Kíli was too quick. Fíli cringed and went to duck for cover with his brother about to pull the two strings but there was no explosion. All was quiet.  
  
And that’s when Kíli began to laugh at his brother’s expense. Fíli removed his hands from covering his face and then glared darkly at his younger brother who simply pointed and laughed. Kíli clutched at his stomach, bending over in laughter and shaking his head.   
  
“You should have seen your face! It was priceless!” He laughed as Fíli’s anger only worsened.   
  
The blonde growled before leaping forward and tackling the dark brown haired man to the ground. Kíli yelped in pain when his body collided with the ground, his arms and legs sprawling out from his body. Fíli used his larger body to his advantage and sat on his brother’s stomach, causing the younger man to squirm and fight back.   
  
“Get the hell off me! You're so fat! GOD! GET OFF ME!” Kíli called out angrily, trying to shove Fíli off him. "FREAKIN' ASSHOLE!"  
  
The older man shook his head. “Aww, now, that's not nice, little brother...” He chuckled before leaning down and sneering in his face.  
  
And with the exchange of glares and angry snarls, the annual wrestling match between the Durinson boys had begun once more.

_Fin_


	9. Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbitadvent Entry for Day 9 - Carols!
> 
> PS: Sorry this one is really late but school caught up with me and I didn't have time to write it until now. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> PSS: I do not own the song, "The Parting Glass" but it such a beautiful song that I thought it would fit with this fic. :)

Caroling had always been a tradition for the folks of the Shire. Hobbit couples would go out in the snow, bundled in their winter coats, scarves, and gloves, taking their fauntlings along for the ride. With their parents, hobbit lads and lasses would jump from hobbit hole to hobbit hole to sing fine tunes of Yule to the elders. In return, the owners of the hobbit hole would give the young hobbits treats and send them on their merry way.  
  
And for a young Bilbo Baggins, he had the tendency to run ahead of his parents and eagerly wait to sing for the next hobbit family.  
  
He would run as fast as his little legs could carry him while his parents trailed behind him, laughing at the sight of their son. Bilbo raced up to Mr. and Mrs. Fieldbrook’s door and knocked rapidly on the door and then stood back. It was some time before Belladonna and Bungo arrived behind their son and waited for the door to open.  
  
And when it did, the door swung open to reveal Mrs. Fieldbrook, a gentle hobbit lass with graying hair, hazel eyes, and rosy cheeks. She saw Bilbo with his bright eyes staring up at her and noticed the little booklet that was tucked under his arm.  
  
“Well, hello, young Bilbo. I take you are a having a pleasant evening caroling?” Mrs. Fieldbrook asked, leaning against her door.  
  
Bilbo nodded eagerly. “Yes ma’am! Is it okay if I sing a song for you?” He asked, his eyes pleading at the older hobbit.  
  
Mrs. Fieldbrook smiled at the young hobbit and beckoned for him and his parents to come into her home. “Mr. Fieldbrook is in the parlor if you want to go and say hello, Bilbo.” Mrs. Fieldbrook spoke to the young boy. Grinning, Bilbo took of his coat, gloves, and scarves, shoving them into his mother’s hands and racing off to the parlor.  
  
Belladonna sighed and then glanced over at Mrs. Fieldbrook with a sad smile. “Hello Mildred, I hope this isn’t going to be too much for your husband.”  
  
Mildred smiled as Bungo closed the door behind them. “Oh, it’ll be a good thing for Wilbur. Today has been,” She sighed and felt Belladonna’s hand touch her shoulder. She held onto the lass’ hand and patted the younger lass on the hand. “It has been hard, but maybe a little caroling from Bilbo will brighten his spirits.” She finished, leading Belladonna and Bungo into the parlor.  
  
And sure enough, Wilbur Fieldbrook sat in his armchair and stared into his fireplace, his pale eyes blank. Bilbo stood in front of the older hobbit with a timid expression on his face. Belladonna smiled softly at her son and met his eyes. She urged him to sing and then leaned against her husband’s body. The fauntling swallowed thickly and then opened his booklet. He turned to one of his favorite songs and then began to softly sing.  
  
 _Of all the money that e'er I had_  
 _I've spent it in good company_  
 _And all the harm that e'er I've done_  
 _Alas it was to none but me_  
 _And all I've done for want of wit_  
 _To memory now I can't recall_  
 _So fill to me the parting glass_  
 _Good night and joy be with you all_  
  
 _Of all the comrades that e'er I had_  
 _They are sorry for my going away_  
 _And all the sweethearts that e'er I had_  
 _They would wish me one more day to stay_  
 _But since it falls unto my lot_  
 _That I should rise and you should not_  
 _I'll gently rise and I'll softly call_  
 _Good night and joy be with you all..._  
  
As he sang, Bilbo kept his head buried in his song book and failed to notice of what was happening in front of him. Wilbur’s eyes brightened as he moved to sit up in his chair and then watched the fauntling sing. Mildred felt tears build in her eyes as she watched her husband began to chuckle and hum along to the tune. Belladonna quickly wrapped an arm around Mildred’s shoulders who held a hand to her mouth, holding back her happy sobs. Bungo snaked an arm around his wife’s waist and kissed Belladonna’s forehead. When he finished, Bilbo finally looked up at Mr. Fieldbrook who was smiling brightly at him.  
  
“That is a fine song to be singing to an old hobbit, Bilbo Baggins.” Wilbur stated softly when Bilbo had finished. “Did my wife teach you that song?” The old hobbit asked, quirking a gray brow.  
  
Bilbo blushed and then bowed his head. “Yes, sir, Mr. Fieldbrook. She said that you two danced to this song at the Yule festival when you first met.”  
  
Wilbur chuckled and then looked over at his wife who smiled fondly at him. “Aye, that we did, my boy. That we did.”  
  
 _Fin_


	10. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After drinking a warm mug of hot chocolate, this fic was born. :) I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> PS: I'm sorry that this is late! School has taken over my life since finals are approaching and I need to study. I'll do my best this weekend to write and post the last few drabbles!

Bilbo blew into his mug, letting the hot chocolate warm his cold hands as he snuggled deeper into his chair. His feet were tucked underneath him and a large blanket covered his legs. His Christmas tree sat in the corner, lit up, covered in dozens of ordainments and tinsel while glowing in the firelight. He sat skimming over his young student’s Christmas Wish-lists, chuckling at the fact that a child wanted it to rain fish & chips. He couldn’t help but pick up his pen and write a little note to the boy with a smile on his face.  
  
As he continued to look through the wish-lists, the sound of footsteps echoed from behind him. He glanced up to see Frodo, dressed in his pajamas and rubbing at his eyes and unruly black hair.   
  
“Frodo, why are you up so late? Is something wrong?” Bilbo asked as the young boy entered the living room with a sheepish smile.    
  
Frodo yawned and shook his head. “I couldn’t sleep. Can I stay up with you until Thorin comes home?” He murmured as he walked over to stand in front of Bilbo.  
  
“Of course.” The older man nodded with a smile on his lips and then sat his mug on the table next to him. Bilbo kicked off the blanket that covered his legs and then patted his lap. The young boy crawled into Bilbo’s lap, curling into the man’s chest with a sigh.  
  
Bilbo raked his fingers through the mass of black curls, humming softly in the boy’s ear as he pulled the blanket over them. Frodo curled closer into his uncle’s chest, burying his face into the crook of his neck. He glanced down at the boy and saw that his blue eyes were starting to close. Frodo fought to stay awake but it was not long before sleep had taken over and he was snoring softly.  
  
“Do you want me to take him?” came Thorin’s gruff whisper from behind Bilbo. The other man nearly jumped out of his chair and turned to see his partner, leaning against the doorframe of the living room. Bilbo smiled at Thorin who stepped away from the doorframe and walked over to stand next to him.  
  
“No, it’s alright. I can take him.” Bilbo stated quietly as he managed to climb out of his chair and heft Frodo into a comfortable position.  
  
Thorin chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lover’s temple, nuzzling the other man’s neck, his beard tickling his chin. Bilbo felt Frodo shift in his arms and froze but that didn’t stop Thorin from exploring. Bilbo suppressed a shiver and then sent Thorin a stern look, motioning his head to the sleeping child in his arms. Knowing that he had been defeated by a sleeping child, Thorin backed away with an innocent expression on his face. Bilbo rolled his eyes, knowing that when he came back Thorin would have other ideas...  
  
Bilbo walked down the hall to Frodo’s room and gently tucked the child into bed who instantly curled into his covers and continued to sleep. Bilbo ran his fingers through the boy’s curls before placing a kiss on the boy’s head and standing to leave. He strode out of the room and closed the door behind him, smiling softly.   
  
As he walked back into the living room, Bilbo found Thorin sitting in his chair, sipping at his mug of hot chocolate and peering over the wish-lists. He folded his arms over his chest and sauntered over to his lover. Bilbo promptly snatched the mug and papers from Thorin’s hands who stared blankly at the younger man. Bilbo placed the items on the table before turning to Thorin and kissing him firmly on the lips. Smirking, Thorin ran his large hand down Bilbo’s back and brushed under his shirt before laying his hand on the small of his back. Bilbo crawled into Thorin’s lap, their lips still locked together and hands roaming everywhere. The younger man felt Thorin’s other hand reach down and trail up his thigh before he eventually broke the kiss and grinned at Thorin’s frown.  
  
“Did you bring the papers home?” Bilbo asked as he ran his hands over Thorin’s shoulders and neck.  
  
The older man moaned and nodded as Bilbo leaned down to bury his face into his neck. “All we have to do is have Frodo sign them and send them to the lawyer, then he will be legally ours.” He said. “When do you want to tell him?”  
  
Bilbo sighed, lifted his head up and kissed Thorin gently on the lips. “Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, it would be perfect.” The man replied with a smile. “Now, why don’t you and I go to bed? We have a big day tomorrow, Mr. Oakenshield.”  
  
Thorin smirked and nodded in agreement. “I believe so, Mr. Baggins.” He stated with a laugh and pulled his lover into a kiss.   
  
_Fin_


	11. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbitadvent Entry for Day 11! Sorry this one is late everyone, school has caught up with me and I'm doing my best to catch up!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

When the beginnings of winter arrived in Ered Luin, the forest that lay on the outskirts quickly turned into a hunting ground of rabbits, deer, and other game. Dwarves eagerly went out in the early morning, using the rising sun to work in their favor as they hunted for meat for their families. Some would return with a buck and several rabbits to show off their skills but others would come back empty handed. Over the next weeks, the dwarves would go out and hunt the forest until it was free of animals. Most would not dare go out in the late afternoon but there are some who are reckless and stubborn... and the young Kíli would be a prime example.  
  
“Please, Uncle, just let me go out and hunt! Our meat supply is down and I’m the only one in this house who can handle a bow well enough. I’ll be back before the weather worsens, I promise!” Kíli pleaded to his uncle who brushed past the young dwarf. The dark haired dwarf huffed and then followed after Thorin who was grabbing his fur-lined coat and gloves from the kitchen table.  
  
The older dwarf turned to his nephew and sighed. “Kíli, this is not the time. Now, your brother and I are needed at the forge and will be back later this evening. Stay inside and keep warm.” Thorin stated as he put on his gloves and coat.  
  
Kíli stood back in the doorway and folded his arms over his chest, his eyes downcast. Thorin finished putting on his winter gear and then strode to his nephew. He placed a solid hand on the dwarf’s shoulder who glanced up at his uncle with dark eyes.  
  
“I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you Kíli; and your brother would never look me in the eye again.” Thorin murmured quietly to his nephew. Kíli sighed and lowered his gaze. He knew that his uncle was right, even if he felt that it was a stupid excuse. The older dwarf dropped his hand from Kíli’s shoulder, knowing that the lad was angry with him. “Please, try to stay out of trouble? We’ll return as quick as we can.”  
  
The dark haired dwarf nodded. “Yes, Uncle.” He whispered softly.  
  
With a final nod, Thorin turned and left, the door closing behind him. Kíli stood in the kitchen before glancing over to his bow and quiver that hung next to his winter gear. His lips formed into a small smirk as he waltzed over to the bow and took it into his hands. He examined the bow, checking the bow string and then looked at the closed door.  
  
“I’m sorry Uncle, but I have to do this.” Kíli murmured.

 

* * *

  
  
By the time the sun had fully set and darkness was approaching, the forest had turned into a hunting ground for wolves. Within hours, it had turned into a cold, wearisome, and unforgiving place. The trees were bare and the wind whistled through the branches, creaking and cracking. The hooded dwarf glanced up to see the clouded sky and felt his shoulders slump in defeat. He had just started his hunt and he had not found any sign of deers in the area. He almost felt that he should go back to the village but he quickly shoved that thought to the back of his mind and continued on.  
  
He paused and became completely quiet. He stopped his stride and heard the faint sound of snow crunching from behind him. His eyes darted up to the tree and then he took his chance to climb into the tree with ease. He managed to climb high enough to maintain a reasonable amount of sight on his surroundings and waited for the creature to walk out of the brush.  
  
And sure enough, from the brush, out walked a white-tailed buck. He was fully grown and had not shed his antlers. Kíli felt his lips perk into a smirk as he carefully monitored the deer’s movements. The creature’s white tail swished while it ate the bark on the tree. Seeing his opportunity, Kíli took up his bow, pulled an arrow from his quiver, and strung the weapon. He could hear the faint hooting of an owl that hung in the trees next to him. He drew in a deep breath and then aimed at the unsuspecting creature..  
  
But then a howl echoed in the distance.  
  
Startled, the deer scurried away and caused Kíli to fire his arrow and miss. He cursed under his breath and went to climb down to retrieve his arrow. But as he went to grab a branch, his foot slipped out from under him and caused him to slip out of the tree. He cried out and reached out to grab at a branch but missed it by inches. His brown eyes widened in fear as he plummeted to the ground and landed into the snow with a loud thud! The dark haired dwarf grunted in pain as he pushed himself onto his elbows and looked down at his leg. Luckily, it wasn’t broken from what he could tell but Mahal did it hurt. He managed to pull himself to his feet but then felt his knees buckle and fell to the ground again.  
  
Another howl echoed in the distance but this time it was closer. The dwarf knew that wolves hunted the forest and that they were coming to him. His time was running short. Kíli looked around him and decided to push forward until he could find some reasonable shelter. He tried to get to his feet and managed to stand, wobbly like a newborn fawn, and trekked forward.  
  
After what seemed like hours, he found a cave. It was small but large enough for him to have a small fire to keep him warm from the harsh cold. He began to gather brush, fallen branches and twigs for his fire before he stumbled into the damp cave. His leg was giving him fits and he knew that he could not stress his leg anymore. Kíli crawled into the cave and began to set up his fire before digging for the flint in his satchel. He found a rock and struck the flint for a while before a spark hit the brush and ignited the fire.  
  
He shifted his position and checked his leg to see that it had a large gash running down his calf. _Must’ve caught a branch when I fell..._ he thought as he dug into his satchel again to find his extra tunic. He tore pieces of the cloth, bandaged his calf, and shoved the remaining pieces into the satchel. Kíli wrapped his cloak tighter around his body and huddled toward the warm fire, his brown hair billowing out from behind him. The archer shivered again when the wind picked up again and curled deeper into his comfort.  
  
He did not know how long it would take them to find him or worse, if they could find him. It had already begun to snow again and had begun to cover his tracks and the whirling wind did not make it any easier. The temperature was dropping as the night closed in, only making it worse for the dwarf.  
  
Kíli pulled his cloak tighter and then buried his face into his knees, his soft sobs muffled. “I’m so sorry Uncle. I just wanted to prove myself to you. I just - oh, Mahal, I’m such a fool... I’m sorry...” Kíli whispered as his teeth began to chatter. "I don't know what to do... please, Mahal, help me. Please..."    
  
As the wind continue to whistle and howl, the dwarf glanced around him and decided that it was best if he were to get some sleep even in this weather. He would have to wait until morning before he could do anything. Kíli shifted his position again to where he was lying on the ground, his body facing the glowing fire and quickly embraced its warmth. His dark eyes began to close shut as he watched the flames dance and within minutes, he was fast asleep.  
  
 _To be continued..._


	12. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbitadvent Entry for Day 12! This one is a little late! Sorry about that everyone! I hope you all are enjoying these!
> 
> PS: For some reason, I've been going on a Bagginshield streak... Hope you all don't mind that. ;)
> 
> PSS: âzyungâl - lover

“You look tired, my king.”

Thorin looked up from his desk and saw Bilbo leaning in the doorway, his hairy feet crossed and a candle in his hand. He was dressed in one of Thorin’s tunics that reached the top of his knees, giving the dwarf king a good view of his consort’s legs. As he trailed up eyes upwards to meet his face, Thorin noticed that Bilbo had a small smirk on his lips. Thorin leered at the hobbit and nodded as Bilbo tapped his foot on the ground.

"Do you see something you like, Thorin?" Bilbo asked with a tilt of his head.

“I have.” Thorin murmured as Bilbo brushed back his hair with a laugh.

The dwarf leaned back in his chair, glancing at the candle next to him that was about to go out. “What time is it?” He gruffly asked as he stretched his arms above his head. He cracked his neck and rubbed at the back of his neck, groaning from the stiffness.

  “Late.” The hobbit stated simply.

  Thorin smiled softly at his consort and yawned tiredly. “Hmm, I am afraid that if I wake up tomorrow morning my study will be buried with parchment.” The dwarf muttered as he watched Bilbo light two more candles with his own candle.

  Bilbo strode into the study before placing the candle on the desk. The hobbit slowly walked around the desk and went to stand behind Thorin who had closed his eyes at this point. He dropped his hands on the dwarf’s shoulders and brushed away the black and gray tresses.The hobbit gently slipped his hands under the dwarf’s collar and began to dig his fingers into the taut muscle.  

It was obvious that Thorin was under a great amount of stress. It had been less than a year since Erebor had been reclaimed and Bilbo decided to make amends with Thorin. Their relationship was still fragile but Thorin vowed that he would do everything in his power to make things right between them. And this massage was starting to have its affect on the king…  

As Bilbo dug deeper into his neck, Thorin moaned and hunched forward while his consort continued to massage. Bilbo slipped his hand deeper into Thorin’s dark blue tunic and moved it around to the dwarf’s chest. He traced imaginary patterns along his chest and up to his collarbone. It would not be long before the king would be reduced to a puddle by Bilbo’s touch. The dwarf leaned back further into his chair as Bilbo snuck out from behind Thorin and straddled his lap.  

“You know, there is something you need to know about hobbits, Thorin.” Bilbo whispered into Thorin’s ear, sending a shiver down the dwarf’s spine. He pressed a kiss to the king’s neck and trailed up to his hairline.  

The dark haired dwarf quirked a brow at this and opened his eyes to stare lustfully at his consort. “Oh?” He managed to choke out. Bilbo hummed in reply and continued to tease the dwarf king with his clever fingers and lips. Thorin could feel his trousers growing tighter as he attempted to shift in his seat but his consort would not allow it.  

Thorin swallowed thickly as Bilbo’s lips traced around the shell of his ear and then cleared his throat. “And what is that, my _âzyungâl_?"

Bilbo chuckled and pulled back from Thorin’s neck, placing his hands on the dwarf’s broad chest. They stayed in that position for a while, the candle flickering next to them as they stared at one another. Thorin’s eyes roamed the hobbit’s glowing face and reached up to grab at the single braid in Bilbo’s honey colored hair, his fingers tracing over the bead.

"You have not answered my question, Bilbo." Thorin whispered gruffly.

Bilbo leaned forward to where their lips were barely touching and murmured, “Well, for one, we are _very_ good with our hands.”

_Fin_   



	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbitadvent Entry for Day 13! Hope you all enjoy it! It was a pleasure to write!
> 
> PS: Durin Family feels ahead... so tread carefully. 
> 
> Translations:  
> nadad - brother  
> nadadith - brother that is young (younger brother)  
> nudûy - boys

_Continuation of “Warmth”..._  
  
When Thorin and Fíli returned from the forge, they did not know that Kíli was missing. They simply assumed that the young dwarf had already gone to bed and was sleeping upstairs. Thorin, who still felt guilty of his words to Kíli, was about to go upstairs to apologize when Fíli volunteered to go check on him. He went upstairs to their shared room and knocked but there was no answer. The blonde dwarf knocked again and jiggled the handle but found it to be locked.  
  
“Uncle! The door’s locked! I can’t get in!” Fíli called from upstairs. Thorin removed his cloak and hung it up before walking up the stairs to meet his nephew in the hall.  
  
Fíli stepped out of the way and watched as Thorin knocked on the door and called out to his youngest nephew, “Kíli? Open this door. I wish to speak with you.” But all was quiet. Thorin huffed and then rammed his shoulder into the door. It refused to budge. He rammed into the door again and managed to break the door. He and Fíli stepped into the room and found Kíli’s bed to be made and his good winter boots were missing.  
  
The blonde dwarf brushed past his uncle and then went to Kíli’s desk, searching for any sign of a note. When he found nothing, Fíli slowly turned to Thorin and asked, “What did you say to him, Uncle?”  
  
Thorin was quick to snap at his nephew. “The words I shared with your brother are none of your business, now, go to Dwalin and tell him what has happened. Understood?” He stated firmly.  
  
Fíli huffed and pointed a finger at his uncle with a dark look on his face. “This is not over, Uncle.” He snapped and then pushed past his uncle. Thorin was left to stand in the empty room as the door slammed in echo. The dark haired dwarf flinched and rubbed at his temple.  
  
Thorin glanced around the room and went to the desk where one of Kíli’s arrows sat. He picked it up and examined the arrow with a soft smile. He had given the arrow as a gift for his nephew many years ago. He first took his nephew to the edge of the forest near the village and they managed to bring down a buck with Kíli’s first set of arrows. _Wait a moment... The forest..._ Thorin thought. Thorin gripped the arrow tightly in his hand and then walked out of the room.  
  
As he walked down the stairs, images flashed in his mind of seeing Kíli being killed by orcs, torn apart by wolves, or found frozen in the snow. Thorin quickly shook those thoughts from his mind and snatched his cloak, gloves, and sword that lay on the table. He strapped the sword to his hip and made his way out of the door where he saw his oldest nephew and Dwalin approaching with three ponies.  
  
Fíli, still angry, mounted his pony and began to walk out of the village with dark eyes. Dwalin could feel the tension between uncle and nephew and glanced at Thorin who had his head lowered. The dark haired dwarf watched as his other nephew began riding out and felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Thorin turned to look at his friend who handed him the reins to his pony and nodded.  
  
“We’ll find ‘im, Thorin.” Dwalin said gruffly as he dropped his hand.  
  
Thorin said nothing as he mounted his pony. He sighed softly and then looked at the arrow in his clenched hand.  
  
“I hope you are right, Dwalin.” Thorin stated as he looked out onto the edge of the village that led into the forest.

* * *

 

Kíli shivered again and opened his eyes to see that his fire had gone out which only made his spirits fall. He was cold, hungry, and drained of his energy after a long night of freezing temperatures. The wind continued to howl outside of the cave, sounding like a mournful howl of a lone wolf. The young dwarf shifted his position to sit up in the cave and yelped in pain.  
  
The dark haired dwarf checked his leg again with shaky fingers and saw the the bandages had failed and were completely soaked through with his blood. He sniffed and gently removed the bandages. He hissed in pain as they fell to the ground into a pile of bloody cloth. Kíli reached into his satchel and pulled out the remaining bandages, wrapping his leg again and resting against the back of the cave.  
  
He stared out into the night, watching the snow swirl outside of the cave. He gripped his cloak tighter around his body and suppressed a shudder. His brown eyes began to droop in response to his blood loss and cold body. His hands hand begun to shake in response as his teeth chattered. He quickly removed his gloves to find them burning red with frostbite. He brought them to his lips and blew on them, hoping that his breath would aid in stopping the cold but nothing helped. Defeated, Kíli slumped against the cave’s wall and struggled to keep his eyes open.  
  
However little did he know, heavy hoofbeats were racing through the snow and were coming towards him. He could hear faint shouting and see the glow of torches approaching the cave. The voices were deep and familiar but he still had no idea who it was. A pair of hands were gripping on his cloak, shaking his shoulders and calling to him but he would not respond.  
  
“So - sorry... ‘M sorry, Uncle. ‘M sorry Fíli. S - so - sorry...” Kíli murmured as his eyes slowly began to close.  
  
Fíli’s blue eyes widened in fear as Kíli’s eyes closed and his body slumped forward into his arms. He wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him into his chest. “Kíli! Stay awake for me, alright? _Nadad!_ Please, _nadadith!_ Kíli!” He sobbed, his tears streaming down his face.  
  
Thorin knelt down next to his nephew and placed a hand on Fíli’s shoulder. “Fíli, let me take Kíli. We need to get him back to the village and warm him up, understand? Fíli, please, let me help you.” The dark haired dwarf stated as Fíli glared harshly at him.  
  
The blonde dwarf looked down at his unconscious brother, sniffed, and nodded in reply. Thorin quickly gathered Kíli into his arms and pulled him out of the cave with Fíli trailing behind him with Kíli’s bow, quiver, and satchel in his arms. Dwalin then took Kíli into his arms while Thorin mounted his pony and then handed the young dwarf to his friend.  
  
“The lad is lucky to be alive,” Dwalin murmured offside to Thorin. The dark haired dwarf glanced over at Fíli who was mounting his pony and preparing to leave. Thorin nodded and looked down at the young dwarf in his arms.  
  
“We must get back and take him to Oin; we cannot let his condition worsen.” Thorin stated as Dwalin mounted his pony. The three exchanged looks before they all raced out of the forest.

* * *

 

It was warm when Kíli woke. He was lying on the couch in the living room of his uncle’s home and noticed Fíli lay sleeping on the ground next to him. The fire was burning bright, warming his skin even if he sat a considerable distance away from it. The blonde had a blanket draped over his body and was snoring softly. Kíli blinked at his surroundings and made the effort to move but hissed and clutched at his chest.  
  
“Fíli?”  
  
Hearing this, blue eyes snapped open and looked up at the dwarf who had called his name. The blonde quickly shucked off his blanket and placed a hand on Kíli’s cheek.  
  
“Thank Mahal, you’re alright, _nadadith.”_ Fíli whispered with a sigh. The blonde swallowed and stared into his brother’s eyes with a smile. Fíli turned away from the dark haired dwarf and called out, “Uncle! He’s awake!”  
  
Kíli coughed at this and felt another blanket be wrapped around his body. He shivered and shook, rubbing at his throat in protest. Fíli climbed onto the couch, helping the younger dwarf sit up and slipped an arm around his brother’s shoulders.  
  
“How did you find me?” Kíli asked hoarsely.  
  
Fíli opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Thorin’s voice entered the room. “The arrow you left on your desk gave it away.”   
  
The two dwarves on the couch looked at their uncle who had a soft expression on his face. Fíli moved to sit on the other side of Kíli while Thorin took his spot to sit in the middle of his nephews. Kíli quirked a brow at Thorin and then felt his lips quirk into a small smile.  
  
“I thought you wouldn’t notice...” Kíli murmured softly. “But I’m glad you did.”  
  
Thorin chuckled and then grabbed the back of Kíli’s neck. He brought their forehead’s together and reached across to grab Fíli’s hand. The three sat like that for a while as the fire burned next to them.  
  
“I am happy that you are home, Kíli. I am sorry for what I said to you. I hope you can forgive me.” Thorin stated.  
  
Kíli stared up at his uncle with a smile and then threw his arms around Thorin’s neck. “I know, Uncle. I’m sorry too.” He buried his face into the crook of his neck and clung onto him as a strong arm wrapped around his back. Thorin caught Fíli’s eye and wrapped his other arm around his oldest nephew.  
  
“My _nudûy_. I am so grateful you are _both_ safe.” Thorin whispered to them, tears pricking at his eyes.  
  
The three dwarves sat like that, holding onto one another. Kíli clung onto his uncle while Fíli buried his face into Thorin’s shoulder, his hand reaching out and grabbing his brother’s waist. Thorin held onto his nephews just as he had done so long ago when their mother had passed.

He felt a tear slip down his cheek as he held them; this was what home truly felt like.  
  
 _Fin_


	14. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbitadvent Entry for Day 14!
> 
> Okay. This one is really, really, late. Sorry about that. Finals are almost over so I should be caught up by this weekend! Hope you all enjoy it!

_Brring! Brring! Brring!_  
  
Bilbo lay sleeping next to his lover, Thorin, who had an arm wrapped tightly around the smaller man’s waist. The honey colored haired man shifted his position and managed to slip away from Thorin’s grip and reached for the telephone. Bilbo yawned tiredly and scrambled for the phone while Thorin went to grab him by the hip.  
  
“Hello?” Bilbo yawned into the phone, attempting to swat his lover’s hand.  
  
Thorin sat up and propped his chin on Bilbo’s shoulder, pressing his lips to the other man’s neck. Bilbo attempted to suppress a shudder as Thorin’s lips trailed along his neck and collarbone. The younger man squirmed and scooted away from his lover who simply frowned and scowled at him.  
  
The voice exhaled and choked out, “Bilbo? It’s Dís. Can I talk to Thorin?” There was obviously something wrong with the woman on the other line.  
  
“Dís? Is something the matter? Are the boys alright?” Bilbo asked as Thorin’s ears perked at the sound of his little sister’s voice.  
  
Dís let out a dry sob causing Thorin to snatch the phone from Bilbo’s hands and press it to his ear. “Dís, what’s wrong? Is everything alright?” He asked, almost begging for her to tell him.  
  
“It’s Frerin. He - he was - oh God, Thorin... his flat caught fire - and - ” Dís began to openly sob into the phone, making Thorin’s heart clench. “He didn’t get out in time...” Thorin’s eyes widened in shock as the phone nearly fell out of his hand. Bilbo gently placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, his eyes filled with concern. When the older man said nothing, Bilbo’s heart dropped to his stomach as gently pried the phone from Thorin’s hand.  
  
“Dís? What’s happened?” Bilbo asked firmly as Thorin climbed out of their shared bed and walked to the window. Thorin pressed his elbow on the window, his blue eyes staring out into the night sky and expression unchanged.   
  
And that is when Bilbo was told the whole story.  
  
The man sat under the covers, a hand to his mouth and trying not to cry. He sighed softly, told Dís that he would call again in the morning, and then hung up the phone. He wiped his eyes and pulled back the covers, dressed his pajamas and then stood up. He slowly walked over to where Thorin stood and wrapped him around the waist from behind.   
  
“I’m so sorry, Thorin. I am so, so, sorry. Is there something I can do?” Bilbo asked quietly, his voice timid.   
  
Thorin shook his head and then slowly turned into his lover’s embrace. “No,” he croaked. “I just - ”   
  
Bilbo clung onto Thorin before he felt a shudder rack through the older man and the sobs began to echo in his ear. Bilbo’s heart clenched at the sound of the sobs coming from his lover. It was very painful to listen to. And it only made Bilbo’s heart hurt more when the dark haired man dropped to his knees, taking Bilbo with him and sobbed loudly into his chest. The younger man ran his fingers through Thorin’s dark hair, hoping to soothe him by pressing soft kisses to his temple.   
  
They sat like this for a while until Bilbo finally convinced Thorin to come back to bed and sleep for a few more hours. The two climbed back into their bed with Thorin’s head resting on Bilbo’s chest and their fingers intertwined. All that was left to do was wait until morning... and that was really all they _could_ do.   
  
_Fin_


	15. Roaring Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again that this is late! I am now on winter break and I will do my best to catch up! I'm hoping to get a few more drabbles written before I go to visit family. I will bring my laptop but no promises of when (or if) I'll get the chance to write. 
> 
> Hobbitadvent Entry - Day 15!
> 
> Enjoy it!
> 
> PS: This is pretty short but I hope you all love it!

For years, Balin could never look at a roaring fire without flinching.  
  
At first, he brushed it off and went on to his work. But it only got worse as the years passed and the haunting nightmares came back. He could still hear the terrified screams of the dwarves around them as they crawled out of the mountain, covered in soot and coughing from the smoke. He still remembered seeing Thorin's face twist with fury as Thranduil turned away and had gone back to his woodland realm. Balin knew then that the elves would never be forgiven of this day... nor would the young prince ever forget.

As the images flashed before his eyes, his hands would begin to tremble and he would force himself to leave the room. They would shake while he tried to regain his breath, his eyes darting around to make sure no one was following him. Storming out his home and taking a seat on the bench, he would take out his pipe and smoke while listening to the merry laughter of dwarves that echoed through the village.  
  
When he was alone, he would gaze up into the night sky and watch the stars flicker and shine above him. His eyes grew wet with tears as he continued to watch the stars shine. He could hear the sound of boots behind him and turned his head to see Dwalin walking towards him. Balin watched as Dwalin sat down next to him, taking out his own pipe and began to smoke behind him.  
  
They sat in silence, smoking quietly before Dwalin made the first move.  
  
“Do ya want to talk ‘bout it?” Dwalin asked as he glanced next to Balin.  
  
Balin blew out a smoke ring and lowered his head. “No, not tonight.” He whispered faintly.  
  
And nothing more was said.  
  
 _Fin_


	16. Jumpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go everyone! Another drabble feat. ugly jumpers! ;)
> 
> Sorry if it is a bit late... okay, maybe really late. But I am working hard to catch up! I hope you all enjoy it!

If there was one thing Fíli wasn’t too fond of when it came to Christmas, it was the ugly jumpers he had to buy every year for the company’s annual Christmas Party. For the past three years, he had been dragged to the department stores by his mother and shoved into a horrific-looking jumper. And when he eventually manned up to stomp out of the dressing room, all he received was laughter. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at his giggling mother who held her stomach from her laughter. Grinning evilly at her eldest son’s discomfort and angry glare on his face, Dís would simply purchase the jumper and tell him that it was an early Christmas present.  
  
But such was the tradition.

And yet here he was. Standing in his uncle’s office with close family friends, drinking spiced eggnog and staring at the new intern who was talking to Bilbo. Her name was Aria Bane. Just fresh out of college with a degree of law enforcement strapped to her belt. She had shoulder length, curly auburn hair and pair of chocolate brown eyes to match. She was just... gorgeous. Well, in his eyes, she was.  
  
The young man sipped his eggnog and smirked when Bilbo took told of the intern’s arm and began to lead the girl around the office. He smiled faintly as the young intern threw her head back in laughter. He sighed as he continued to watch her from afar and he paid no heed to his younger brother who slunk up next to him and followed his gaze.  
  
Kíli glanced next to the blonde and nudged him in the side. “You’re staring at her again.”   
  
“What? I’m not staring! I’m...”  
  
“Stalking?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Leering?”  
  
“ _No_!”  
  
“Ogling at her - ”  
  
“I swear if you finish that sentence, you will certainly regret it.”   
  
"Fine." Kíli snorted and rolled his eyes. “Then what are you doing, dear brother?”  
  
The blonde opened his mouth to speak but then said, “I’m simply observing her.”  
  
The dark brown haired man rolled his eyes and nodded. “Sure, whatever you say, Fíli. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I saw some roasted walnuts that have my name on them.” Kíli stated as he began to walk away from his glaring brother.  
  
Fíli made the move to protest but then froze when a feminine voice began to approach him from behind.  
  
“Mr. Durinson?”  
  
 _Damn_. He thought as he slowly turned to see the brown-eyed beauty called Aria Bane standing before him. The blonde took a quick glance of her jumper and forced himself not to laugh. Plastered on a dark blue jumper was a red-nosed reindeer with a black top hat and matching mustache.   
  
“Oh, hi, there - uhm, Miss Bane.” Fíli stammered with a blush. He gestured to the jumper with a chuckle. “Uhm, that is a very, uh, interesting jumper. The top hop looks really great on ‘im.”  
  
Aria looked down at her jumper and shrugged. “Oh, you really think so, Mr. Durinson? My roommate made this for me; she wants to work in fashion. So, twenty pounds and a few drinks later, I am given this.” The auburn haired girl replied, gesturing to the jumper.  
  
She looked at the blonde’s jumper and giggled. “And I love yours too, sir. It’s very - _seasonal.”_   
  
Fíli looked down at his and blushed at the sight of it. _Damn... why did Mum have to buy the snowman? It could have been anything... ANYTHING! But no, she bought the damn snowman._ And sure enough, slapped on a red jumper was a snowman wearing sunglasses and holding an umbrella as snow fell. It was comical. Especially the fact that the sun on the jumper was wearing a scarf.   
  
“I think the umbrella fits with him. It’s very classy, sir.” Aria replied with a grin.  
  
Fíli nodded and smiled at the intern. “If you want to look at it that way...” The blonde trailed off with an awkward laugh.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair and then heard the faint hum of “Baby, It’s Cold Outside” begin to play. The two both looked to see several couples begin to walk out onto the make-shift dance floor and sway to the music. Bilbo had managed to drag Thorin onto the dance floor and the two were swaying to the music. Even his own mother was pulled out by his father and the two were laughing as they swung to the music. Couples were swaying and swinging at the song continued on and then moved into another slow Christmas classic.  
  
Fíli glanced over at the intern and then plucked up the courage he had been lacking. He cleared his throat and held out a hand, causing Aria to stare quizzically at it and a blush to form on her cheeks. “Uhm, Miss Bane... would you want to dance with me?”  
  
The intern bit her lip and took his hand with a smile. “Uh, sure, Mr. Durinson. I’d be my pleasure.” Fíli smiled at her and led her out onto the dance floor where he could instantly feel all eyes on him and the young intern.  
  
Fíli leaned down and whispered, “I think I should tell that I’m not a good dancer... so I may make a fool of myself.”  
  
The auburn haired intern snickered and whispered back as they stood in the middle of the dance floor, “I’m not either; I was a prancing pink disaster in ballet. So, I guess we can both make fools of ourselves.”  
  
Aria made the first move, slowly wrapping her arms around Fíli’s neck. Instinctively, the blonde snaked his arms around the intern’s waist and pulled her close to his chest. As the two began to sway to the music, their eyes locked on one another and did not separate for some time until Fíli began to speak.   
  
“Miss Bane - ”  
  
“Aria.”  
  
Fíli paused for a moment. A faint smile appeared on his lips and then nodded at the intern. “Alright then, Aria.”  
  
The intern grinned and then cleared her throat. “So, Mr. Durinson, I have those - ”  
  
“Fíli.”  
  
The intern nodded with a smile. “Okay... Fíli.”   
  
With a grin on his lips, Fíli couldn’t help but think that maybe the annual ugly jumper Christmas parties weren’t all that bad after all.  
  
 _Fin_  


	17. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Another drabble for you lovely readers! :)
> 
> Hobbitadvent Entry - Day 17!
> 
> Once again, this one is very late but I am slowly catching up! I am hoping to have 2 more drabbles done today... maybe even more if I have time. I am packing and cleaning house today so I will do my best to have these out today and tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy it!

Dís was not too fond of working the late shift on Christmas Eve.  
  
As a nurse, she had the most bizarre of schedules. Sometimes it was the early shift. Sometimes it was later. Or sometimes she would be given that rare day off and slept in her bed all morning. Luckily, her husband was able to work from home and care for their two sons. But she hated being away from her young sons on Christmas. Unfortunately, for the last two years that is what happened.  
  
Dís glanced at the clock and noticed that she had two more hours left in her shift. She sighed softly as she made the move to stand but then heard a voice clear from behind her. Instantly, the woman whirled around and saw her husband standing in front of her with his hands stuffed inside his pockets.  
  
“Víli? What the bloody hell are you doing here? And where are the boys? Please tell me you didn’t leave them with Frerin...”  
  
The dark blonde man laughed and then shook his head, striding up to his wife. “No, I didn’t leave them with your brother. I asked Bilbo if he could stop by the house and watch them while I came to get you. And don’t worry about your car, Thorin stopped by and nicked the keys from one of the other nurses.”  
  
Dís stood there gaping in shock at her husband. “I can’t just leave, Víli. My shift doesn’t end for another two hours...”   
  
“Don’t worry about that. One of the nurses said that she would cover for you. Now, grab your coat. I have a surprise waiting for you at the house.” Víli stated as he wrapped an arm around Dís’ waist.  
  
The woman did not know what to say at this point but she could only stare at her grinning husband. Eventually, she simply took with stride and went to grab her coat. She slipped it on and linked arms with her husband who led them out of the hospital. As they stepped out into the chilly air, Dís was led to her husband’s car, climbed in and then they drove out into the night.  
  
As they sat in silence, Dís glanced at her husband and asked, “Alright, what did the boys do?”  
  
The blonde snorted. “What makes you think that the boys have something do with this?”  
  
Dís scoffed and rolled her eyes at her husband. “Well, for one, you called Bilbo to watch them. You could’ve asked Mrs. Lilly or even Thorin but you chose Bilbo, why?”  
  
“You know Dís, your brother would’ve been dragged along by Bilbo even if I had _not_ called him.”  
  
The nurse opened her mouth to protest but then sat back in her seat, defeated. She had to admit, he had a point.

* * *

Finally, after driving for a good thirty minutes, Víli pulled the car into the driveway and placed the car in park. Within seconds of him unlocking the car, Dís launched herself from the car. Ignoring her husband’s shouts of protest, the nurse raced up the steps only to burst through the door. And when she entered, she could not believe the sight that stood in front of her.  
  
Her home had been completely decorated with tinsel, lights, ordainments... all things Christmas related. She slowly strode into the living room and saw that their Christmas tree had been dolled up to the nines with lights and ordainments. Tinsel was scattered along the tree, draping over the sides. It was a beautiful sight to see.   
  
“How did you - ” Dís asked her husband as he closed the door behind them.  
  
Víli slipped off his coat and stood beside his wife. “It was the boys who thought of it. I asked Bilbo if he could come by and help the boys decorate the house. They’re staying the night at your brother’s so you and I can have Christmas Eve together.” The blonde man stated as he walked into the living room. He grabbed a small box from under the tree and then held it out for his wife.  
  
Dís quirked a brow at the box and then at her husband. “What’s this?” She questioned.  
  
“An early Christmas present.” Víli answered with a grin.  
  
The nurse took the gift in her hands and then slowly unwrapped it. When the paper fell, she let out a gasp, a hand flying to her mouth in shock. In her hand was an ordainment. But it was not any ordinary ordainment. It was a hand-crafted ordainment that had appeared on her family’s Christmas tree for generations. It was a dark blue with white snow flakes and silver crystals embellished in a decorative pattern. Dís felt the flood of memories wash over her as she held the ordainment in her hand. She remembered standing on her father’s shoulders and placing it on the tree every year with her two brothers and mother watching them.   
  
Dís was pulled from her reverie when her husband began to speak... “It was - uh, Frerin who called me last week and told me that he had found it in your father’s attic. He remembered that you loved it so much as a child and thought - ” Víli was cut off when Dís placed a finger to his lips.  
  
She smiled at him for a moment before removing her finger and saying, “Víli, I love you, so please, do shut up so I can kiss you.”  
  
And with that said, Víli happily complied to his wife’s wishes.   
  
_Fin_


	18. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another drabble for you all!
> 
> I thought I would give Sigrid (Bard's daughter) a try. I hope I got her right! :) Sorry again that this is late! I'm catching up though!
> 
> Hobbitadvent Entry - Day 18!
> 
> PS: And thank you to everyone leaving kudos and bookmarking this! It makes my day even better! :)

Ever since she was a little girl, Sigrid adored ice skating.  
  
She would sneak out in the early morning hours while her father slept and practice. Every morning, she would wake to her alarm with a bright smile on her face. Another perfect day to practice. Wearing a jumper and jeans, Sigrid would creep into her closet and slip into warmer clothes before grabbing her worn-out skates. She kept them hidden behind several posters and old drawings she made in her younger years. And like a mouse, Sigrid would sneak out of the house and race to the forest where a frozen lake was hidden.  
  
And this morning was no different.  
  
At the moment, Sigrid was working on her turns as she skated around the lake. She turned her body and prepared to perform a single lutz jump but a voice called out her name. Startled, Sigrid yelped in surprised, causing her to trip on her toe pick and fall forward. She landed hard on the ice with a loud oof! and then whirled around to see her younger sister standing by the edge of the lake.   
  
Sigrid groaned at this and glared harshly at the young girl. “Tilda? What are you doing out here? Go back to the house!” Sigrid hissed angrily as she pushed herself off the ice. She skated over to her sister and folded her arms over her chest. “Did Da send you out to get me?”  
  
Tilda mimicked her sister with her arms over her chest and pouted. “No!” The little girl replied as she sat down on a log. "He was still asleep when I left." The young girl stared up at her older sister and gave Sigrid the most adorable puppy face. “Can I please stay and watch? Please?”  
  
Sigrid rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her dark blonde hair. She knew that if she let Tilda go that the girl would run off and tell their father which was something she _did not_ want to happen. The girl thought about her limited options and then nodded reluctantly. "Fine, you can stay. But have to be quiet. I need to concentrate." Tilda giggled and uncrossed her arms, propping her chin on the palms of her hands, watching eagerly for her sister to start.  
  
As Sigrid began to skate away, she paused and turned again to look at Tilda, pointing a gloved finger at the girl. “You can’t tell Da about this though, understand? He would never forgive me if he knew that I took Mum’s skates...” Tilda nodded vigorously and then continued to stare.  
  
Sigrid sighed, rolling her eyes and went back to skating, her arms outstretched and eyes watching out for any obstacles. As she pulled her arms close to her chest, she began to spin in a tight circle, her hair flying out behind out her. She quickly pulled out of the spin, her right side facing her younger sister and began to skate backwards to attempt an axel jump.   
  
She vaulted over her toe pick of her left skate and stepped up into the jump with her right leg. Sigrid quickly crossed her left foot in front of her right, and brought her hands close to her chest for the spin. Within seconds, she uncrossed her legs during the landing check and then extended her arms around to complete the jump and spin to face her sister again. Sigrid closed her eyes and bowed while Tilda began to laugh and clap. Sigrid smiled brightly as she turned back to show off another trick but nearly stumbled when her name was called out again... but this time it was her father.   
  
Tilda and Sigrid both whirled around to face their father, Bard, with frightened looks on their faces. Bard had his arms folded over his chest and his eyes narrowed at his eldest daughter. His eyes casted down to Tilda who shrunk back in fear. He motioned his head to the house and the young girl scrambled off the log and raced back to the house. Sigrid still stood on the ice and watched as her father stepped to the edge of the icy lake, holding out a hand for her. The girl skated up to Bard and stood in front of him, her head hung low.  
  
“I am not angry with you, Sigrid.” Bard stated quietly.  
  
Sigrid lifted her head to look at him, her eyes filled with tears. “You’re not?”  
  
“No, I am not.” The man said simply. He pointed to the icy lake and gave his daughter a fond smile. “This is where I met your mother. She was skating actually.” Bard spoke.  
  
“Really? She was?” Sigrid asked curiously.   
  
Bard chuckled and sat down on the log. “Yes, she was. She loved ice skating.” He patted a spot next to him and Sigrid sat down. She wiped her eyes free of tears and smiled at her father who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against her father and stared out onto the lake, a faint smile on her face as her father began to tell the story of how they met.   
  
“I had just finished my shift at the pier and was walking down the road when I saw her...”  
  
 _Fin_


	19. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbitadvent Entry - Day 19!
> 
> Okay... this one is a LITTLE bit more steamier. ;) Have fun you all!
> 
> PS: I just realized that this drabble doesn't have relation to the prompt... well, not in the "feast" we would normally expect. More like... yeah, you guys can just read it for yourself. ;)

_Damn, my head..._  
  
Thorin tried to lift his head but the pounding sensation in his head only worsened if he dared to move. The man groaned in reply and rubbed at his temples, squeezing his eyes shut. He cracked an eye open to see Bilbo sprawled out on top of him, his head lying in the crook of his neck. Smirking as an idea began to form in his head, Thorin closed his eyes and snuck a hand around to Bilbo’s unconscious body to grasp at his arse.  
  
“Thorin Oakenshield, if you so as much try to grope my arse while I have this blasted headache, I will castrate you and feed your testicles to Mrs. Hillbrook’s pesky dogs.” came the hoarse reply. “And I would hate to do that to you.”  
  
The older man cleared his throat and wrapped his hand around Bilbo’s waist instead. The younger man who lay on him smirking into his neck and snuggled closer to him. “That’s much better. Now, sleep, please.” Bilbo murmured, pressing his lips to Thorin’s exposed neck. “Your sister is an amazing cook. You must tell her thank you for the glorious feast for me.”  
  
Thorin chuckled and snuck a hand under Bilbo’s jumper, tracing his fingers over smooth skin, causing the younger man to shudder. “I shall.” the older man spoke as he shifted to get up from the ground. Bilbo opened his eyes and tried to grab Thorin’s wrist and prevent him from leaving but the dark haired man was already gone.  
  
Bilbo huffed and pushed himself off the floor, rubbing at the back of his neck. He yawned loudly and looked around his flat, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He would have a lot to clean up in the next few days... _Damnit, why does everyone have to leave such a - oh, well, I guess cleaning could wait a few more hours..._ Bilbo stopped his train of thought as his lover strode back into the living room with a new shirt and pajama pants on. The younger man smiled appreciatively as Thorin stretched out his back, causing the shirt to ride up and give Bilbo a quick glimpse of that toned stomach he loved so much.  
  
“You know, I've always loved those pajama pants. You look very... sexy in them.” Bilbo stated as he met Thorin’s gaze.  
  
"But if I remember correctly, you always told me that I looked better without them on.” Thorin chuckled when he finally received the message.

Bilbo rolled his eyes playfully as Thorin strode towards him. "I do not recall saying such a thing, Thorin."

Dark blue eyes grew darker with lust as Thorin began to move closer to Bilbo and pressing the younger of the two against the wall. "Then maybe I will help you remember..."

Bilbo was quick to wrap his arms around the other man’s neck and tangled his fingers into his hair. Thorin snaked his hands down Bilbo’s back and pull him close to his chest and firmly press their lips together. The curly haired man let out a soft moan as his lover had him pinned against the wall, a leg wedged between his thighs. Their lips moved over another, tongues tangling with each other and discovering new territory.

The couple stood like this for some time before they had to break for air. Thorin had his forehead against Bilbo’s and the young man had his eyes half-lidded. The dark haired man licked his lips and then stared down at his lover with a lustful gaze.

Thorin made a move to release Bilbo but was dragged back into another fierce kiss by the shorter man. Bilbo grinned into the kiss, laying his hands on the t-shirt the dark haired man was wearing. The older man lifted Bilbo back up in the air and began to lead them down the hall to their shared room. Desperate hands groped on each other's body for clothing while they stumbled into the bedroom. Thorin placed Bilbo back on his feet and began to guide him back to the bed with a smirk on his lips. Bilbo traveled his hands to Thorin's middle, slipping his fingers under the shirt and attempting to pull it off. Thorin pulled away and stripped himself of his shirt, before moving his lips to the younger man’s neck, biting and gently sucking on the nape of his lover’s neck. Bilbo moaned loudly as Thorin laid him on the queen sized bed and pinned him underneath.

The dark haired man broke their passionate moment and stared down at the flushed younger man before him. Thorin smiled down at Bilbo who smiled back and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips. Bilbo moved his lips to be next to Thorin’s ear and traced the shell of his ear with his lips. Thorin shuddered and felt his elbows about to buckle from under him.  
  
“I suggest you finish what you started, Thorin Oakenshield...”  
  
Thorin chuckled, causing Bilbo's eyes to close and gasp with pleasure. “It would be my deepest honor, Bilbo Baggins.”  
  
 _Fin_


	20. Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbitadvent Entry for Day 20!
> 
> I only have a few more left to write! YAY! :) This has been such a joy to do! I may now even start writing some other short fics. ;) I hope you all enjoy this little drabble! 
> 
> PS: Best breakup solution = chocolate pudding, strawberries, romance movies, and snuggles with Dwalin because he really is a big softie. ;)

It was a rough break up for Ori.  
  
He had been dating this bloke for three months before he found himself standing in front of his mirror after a night out with his friends and saw sticky note that read, _It’s over_. and no more. It was almost as if it was mocking him. Just laughing in his face for being a fool to think that love would ever come his way. At first, Ori felt tempted to called the pig-headed bastard and scream in his ear but he felt that he didn’t deserve that. No, he wasn’t going to play the bad guy here. In fact, he was going to be the bigger person and move on with his life...  
  
And by move on, that meant sitting on the couch, watching romance movies, and stuffing his face with chocolate pudding and strawberries. Ori glared harshly at the screen that displayed another kiss between the two main characters before turning it off and huffing angrily. As he prepared to throw the remote across his flat, the doorbell rang and made him turn to the door. Groaning, Ori placed his remote on the coffee table and walked to the front door.  
  
 _Why did romance have to suck? Why can’t I just find a decent bloke and fall in love? Am I just going to be stuck in this stupid flat for the rest of life? Reading trashy romance novels and watching crappy movies about love? Does this mean I’m going to have to get a cat to keep me company? Oh, bloody hell._ Ori thought angrily as he swung the door open. A tiny yelp escaped his lips as his eyes looked up to see the very form of Dwalin Fundin standing in front of him. In his mind, Ori felt the desire to slam the door in Dwalin’s face but for some bloody reason he could not bring himself to do so.   
  
“Yer brother sent me ta check on ye.” Dwalin stated with a shrug.  
  
Ori quirked a brow. “Dori?”  
  
“Aye.”  
  
The younger man nodded with a sigh. “ _Typical_ , I’ve been out of the house for two years and he _still_ continues to check up on me.” Ori muttered with a roll of his eyes.  
  
He tapped his fingers on the door and then moved aside to allow Dwalin to come in. The larger man strode through the door and then slipped out of his coat. Ori closed the door behind him and pressed his back against the door, smiling softly at Dwalin.  
  
“You didn’t have to come check on me, Dwalin; I’m fine.” Ori spoke as Dwalin walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pudding cup from his counter. “It’s just a break up. It’s not like I broke something.”  
  
Dwalin ignored him and rummaged through the drawers to find a spoon for his pudding. Ori pushed himself away from the door and walked over to the kitchen where he hopped on one of his stools and grabbed a strawberry. He plopped it into his mouth and then saw an open pudding cup sit in front of him. Ori looked up at Dwalin and grinned before dipping another strawberry into the pudding and eating it.  
  
“But thank you Dwalin, for checking on me.” Ori whispered softly. He received a rare smile from the larger man who continued to eat his pudding.   
  
“No problem, Ori. I hate seein’ ye like this.” Dwalin confessed simply as he took another spoonful of pudding.   
  
Ori blushed at this. He leaned up against the counter and pressed a kiss to Dwalin’s cheek before pulling away and going to sit on the couch with a smirk on his lips. Speechless, Dwalin stood in the kitchen for several moments before he managed to pull himself together and follow after Ori to the couch. Ori waited as Dwalin plopped down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, drawing him close to his chest. No words were spoken between them while Ori pressed play on the remote and the two began to watch the rest of the movie.   
  
Maybe this is what love felt like and if it was, Ori was glad to have finally found it.   
  
_Fin_


	21. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is sort of a continuation of Jumpers. ;)
> 
> I hope you all like it! Enjoy!
> 
> Have a happy holidays everyone! And be safe!

It was a little after eleven when Fíli and Aria decided to leave the party. They managed to sneak out while no one was looking and head out into the chilly air. Snow had begun to fall, covering the ground with a blanket of white. Aria had her black pea coat, purple scarf, and a cream colored hat with matching gloves. She had her arm linked with Fíli’s and was leaning against his arm as they walked.   
  
“You know, your uncle really knows how to throw a good party. Even if we were required to wear ugly jumpers and make fools of ourselves when “Jingle Bells” came on.” Aria commented as she and Fíli walked down the street to her flat.   
  
Fíli shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and chuckled at Aria’s joke. “Yeah, the ugly jumpers weren’t his idea though.”  
  
Aria quirked a brow at the blonde. “Really? Who comes up with it?” She questioned as they made another turn.   
  
“That would be Bilbo; he’s in charge of all the holiday parties. But you know, sometimes I wonder if my uncle is really in charge of the company, or if Bilbo is.” Fíli replied as he glanced up into the night sky. The moon was now peeking from behind the clouds and shining down on them. Fíli’s eyes caught sight of Aria’s auburn hair and watched as she brushed it back from her face.  
  
Aria snorted and ran a hand through her hair with a blush. “I never thought of it that way but I can see why.” She spoke as they walked on. They walked in silence for a while until they had turned onto her street and neared her flat.  
  
When the two walked up the steps, Fíli allowed the intern to unlock the door and then stuffed his hands back into his pockets. The auburn haired girl turned to her bosses’ nephew and smiled softly at him. “Uhm, thank you, for taking me home, Fíli; I had a great time tonight. I guess I’ll see you next week.” Aria murmured as she pressed her back against the door.   
  
Fíli smiled and said, “I’m glad you came, Aria and uh - uhm, have a good Christmas.”   
  
“Oh, thanks; you too.”  
  
Nodding, the blonde gave her a wave of goodbye and began to walk down the steps and back onto the sidewalk. Aria watched sadly as the man she had been crushing on for weeks was now walking away from her. Sighing softly, Aria trudged into her flat and closed the door behind her. She pressed her head against the door and closed her eyes with a sad expression on her face.  
  
And as the memories of her and Fíli began to dance around in her head, something made her snap into reality. Her eyes shot open as she pushed herself from the door and turned to it. _I can’t let him walk away... not like this._ The auburn haired girl quickly wrenched the door open again and nearly stumbled down the steps as she made it out onto the sidewalk.  
  
“FÍLI! WAIT!”  
  
The blonde whirled his head around and saw Aria rushing towards him. He opened his mouth to say something and nearly fell onto the concrete when a pair of arms locked around his neck and yanked him into a kiss. Fíli’s blue eyes bugged out his head as he wrapped his arms around the girl’s waist and held her close. The blonde then closed his eyes and pulled Aria closer to his chest, their lips still locked in a passionate embrace. Eventually, they broke apart, their breaths mingling together as they pressed their foreheads together.   
  
Fíli brushed a strand of the girl’s hair from her face and smiled down at her. “Will you go out with me?” Fíli asked breathlessly.  
  
“Yes. I’ll go out with you.” Aria laughed while nodding her head.   
  
And all Fíli could do was chuckle and pull the intern into another kiss.   
  
_Fin_


	22. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope that everyone is having a wonderful holiday so far! I am hoping to be finally caught up with the drabbles by today! :)
> 
> Hobbitadvent Entry - Day 21
> 
> Here's a little drabble about one of my favorite pairings: Dwori!
> 
> Warning: SO MUCH FLUFF! I NOW HAVE A TOOTHACHE! ;)

Ori woke to find himself alone in his bed with the sheets pulled up to his chest. The light auburn haired man looked around the room to find Dwalin but found him to be missing. The young man frowned at this. That’s odd... he thought as he yawned tiredly. He rubbed his eyes and then heard the sound of the shower running. Ori smiled softly as he grabbed his phone from the night stand and then checked to see if he had any messages; and sure enough he did.

_You have six new text messages._

The blonde opened both of them to find that they were from Dori. The young librarian snickered quietly and rolled his eyes as he typed a reply to his brother’s message and put his phone back to sleep. Ori sat up in the bed, running a hand through his hair. He checked the time and then turned over to go back to sleep. He gently closed his eyes, snuggling into the covers and ignored the sound of the water being turned off.

Dwalin opened the bathroom door and then peered inside to see his lover sleeping on the bed. Wearing only a towel that was wrapped tightly around his waist, anyone could appreciate the view that Dwalin gave off, especially his muscles. The bald-headed man smirked softly and then made his way towards the librarian, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. The cop moved his hand up towards Ori's freckled face and ran his fingers through light auburn hair.

“Ori? C’mon, time ta get up.” The larger man stated as he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Ori’s bare shoulder.

The librarian buried his face deeper into his pillow and then cracked an eye open at his lover, his eyes narrowed into frown. “And if I don’t?”  
Dwalin’s lips curled into a smirk as he placed both hands beside Ori’s body and trapped him from leaving the bed. “Then I would have ta arrest ye.” The cop said with a tilt of his head.

“And on what charge? For being a minx?” Ori questioned with a quirked brow. He glanced up at Dwalin who simply grinned, leaned down and pressed their lips together. Ori brought his hand up to rest on the back of Dwalin’s neck, leaning forward to get a better angle.

The larger man broke the kiss just as if it had already began and then pressed a kiss on the young librarian’s forehead. “Get dressed; ye have work too.” Dwalin murmured into Ori’s hair. “Don’t want ta keep the kids waitin’.”

The librarian pouted at this, watching as his lover retreated to their closet to dress for the day. Ori huffed, knowing that the larger man had a point. He then climbed out of the bed, taking the bed sheet with him as he trudged to the closet to retrieve his clothes. He changed quickly into his normal jumper and trousers and began to clean up the bedroom. As he reached into the closet to grab a hanger and hang up his lover’s discarded jacket, something fell from one of the pockets.

_Thunk!_

Ori looked down at the fallen object and saw it wrapped in silver and red wrapping paper. He picked it up and began to examine it. It was a small box and fit in the palm of his hand. The librarian glanced at the bathroom door, checking to make sure that Dwalin had not left yet and then back to the box in his hand. _Why would he have something like this wrapped? Maybe a present for his brother? Or even Thorin?_ Unwrapping the paper, Ori nearly fell over in shock when he saw that it was a ring box. He swallowed thickly as the fear began to seep into his veins. _Did he have another lover? Was I the other woman - well, man? ..._ all those questions whirled around in his brain as he stared blankly at the ring box. With a sigh, Ori then opened the ring box just as Dwalin opened the door to the bathroom.

“Ori?”

The librarian did not move. Dwalin saw the ring box in his lover’s hand and then slowly walked up to him. As for the young man, his eyes remained glued on the ring that lay in the ring box. It was just a simple silver band. No stones or gems embellished on the ring. He gently took the ring out of the box and look at the inside of the ring, his eyes growing wide as saucers. It was engraved; _till the end of time._ it read.

Ori slowly turned to ask for a an explanation and gasped in shock at the sight of Dwalin down on one knee.

“I was gonna ask ye tomorrow but seems like ye caught meh red-handed.” Dwalin chuckled as he gestured to the silver band.

The librarian opened his mouth and then closed it as a smile formed on his lips. He sniffed as if he was going to start crying but then nodded. “Well, are you going to ask me properly? Or are you just expecting me to say yes?” Ori asked with a laugh.

Dwalin smiled and then gently took the ring from Ori’s fingers. The larger man took hold of his lover’s hand and then asked, “Ori Riley, will ye marry meh?”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.” Ori whispered, nodding his head. Dwalin slowly slipped the wedding band onto his lover's finger and brought his hand up to his lips. The librarian forced himself not the cry as the cop stood up and wrapped him tightly in his arms. Ori buried his face into his lover's - _fiancé's_ chest and smiled.

He could not be any happier.

  
 _Fin_


	23. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Hobbitadvent Entry - Day 22!
> 
> This is somewhat of a Frozen/Hobbit AU. I kinda imagined Fíli as being Elsa with ice powers and Kíli is Anna. :) Hope you all enjoy this one! It was a lot of fun to write! 
> 
> CUE THE DURIN FAMILY FEELS!
> 
> Khuzdul Translation : khîm ze - young one

It was an accident.   
  
Fíli didn’t mean to hit Loál. He was just so frustrated and angry. He couldn’t stand the sight of his little brother being shoved into the snow and mocked. The dwarrow was making fun of his little brother; calling him a half-breed and elven-child because of his lack of beard. His anger bristled and blue eyes narrowed when Loál went to kick snow in the young dwarrow’s face. Kíli whimpered in fear and when his eyes welded up with big tears, that did it for Fíli. He angrily threw his gloves to the ground, formed a snowball in his hands and then threw it directly at Loál’s head.  
  
And down Loál fell.  
  
Bitter tears streamed down his face as he stared down at his gloveless hands. They trembled in fear as the other two dwarrows with Loál began to point and call out for their parents. Fíli’s eyes widened in shock as his own brother stared at him with wide, tear-filled brown eyes. As the growing number of dwarves appeared, Fíli began to slowly back away and then sprinted out of the main square, leaving behind his brother who stood in the snow.   
  
Within an instant of his brother disappearing, Kíli raced out of the main square to find his uncle. Running as fast as his little legs could carry him, the dark haired dwarrow skidded into the forge where his uncle worked and called out to him.  
  
“Uncle Thorin! Uncle! UNCLE!”  
  
Thorin paused his hammering and then wiped the sweat from his brow. He placed the hammer beside his workbench and turned to see Kíli in the doorway. The larger dwarf saw that his nephew appeared to be out of breath and had tear tracks down his cheeks. Kíli raced up to him and then threw his arms around his uncle’s leg, burying his face into the larger dwarf’s calf, sniffling and crying softly. Thorin gently pried Kíli off his leg and dropped his hands on the dwarrow’s shoulders.  
  
“Kíli, what’s wrong? Where is your brother?” He asked to sniffling dwarrow.   
  
The brunette wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve as he tried to keep his breathing under control. “Fee - he ran away! We - we were having a - snowball - fight and then - Loál came! Fee was - was just trying - to protect me.” Kíli hiccuped with a sob. “He - he got mad and - and threw a snowball at Loál! But he - he - he didn’t mean it, Uncle!”   
  
Thorin’s heart dropped to his stomach as he hands gripped tighter onto Kíli’s shoulders. “Kíli, tell me, did your brother use his powers to make the snowball?” The larger dwarf questioned sternly. Kíli slowly nodded and then threw his arms around his uncle’s neck, sobbing into the dwarf’s neck. Thorin held his nephew close to his chest as Dwalin entered the forge and saw him stand with Kíli in his arms.   
  
“Ye alright, Thorin?” Dwalin questioned as Thorin turned to him.  
  
The dark haired dwarf sighed and looked at the dwarrow in his arms. “Fíli has run off and I need to find him. Could you stay and watch Kíli until I get back?” Thorin asked, his voice almost pleading.  
  
Dwalin nodded in reply and took Kíli into his arms. “I’ll watch the lad. Go find Fíli and bring ‘im home.” He replied as Thorin slipped off his apron and pulled on his fur-lined coat. He grabbed his sword, strapped it to his belt and then turned back to Kíli. The dwarrow had his head laying on Dwalin’s chest and his eyes were half-lidded, with a hand clutching onto Dwalin’s tunic.  
  
Thorin approached his nephew and pressed a kiss to his hair before whispering, “I will bring your brother back, _khîm ze;_ I promise.” Thorin broke away from his whimpering nephew and silently thanked Dwalin with a small but rare smile. Dwalin and Kíli watched as Thorin rushed out of the forge and into the cold air where snow had now begun to fall.

* * *

As for Fíli, he was now sitting up in a tree with his legs brought up to his chest and his face buried in his knees. He cried softly as the snow swirled around him as if an icy blizzard had blown through the village and surrounding forest. He had always been told by his mother to learn to control his powers and his emotions. And he had done that. For years, he had hid his fears and tears from his uncle. He had been the strong older brother for Kíli. And most of all, just be the good little boy he always had to be.

But sometimes, even _that_ did not seem to work.  
  
“Fíli? Fíli!”  
  
The blonde dwarrow’s head shot up as he looked down to see his uncle below, scanning the forest floor for him. As the fear only made him panic more, Fíli sniffled and wiped his nose as the snow swirled heavily around him. The wind picked up nearly knocking Thorin to the ground but he managed to grab onto the tree and hold on. Thorin could hear the leaves rustling from above him and then looked up to see a pair of blue eyes and blonde hair staring down at him. He felt his heart lift at the sight of his nephew in the tree.  
  
“Uncle?” Fíli called out as the snowstorm began to die down.  
  
Thorin nodded and then motioned for the dwarrow to climb down. The blonde dwarf shuffled down the tree and then plopped down onto the ground where Thorin knelt down in front of him. Fíli opened his mouth to defend himself but then froze when Thorin wrapped his arms tightly around his nephew and pulled him into a firm embrace. The blonde dwarrow sniffed then buried his face into the crook of his uncle’s neck, clinging tightly onto him. Thorin pressed a kiss to his nephew’s hair and then stroked the back of his head with a sigh.  
  
“I am so glad you are safe, Fíli.” Thorin whispered softly as he broke the embrace. “I am so proud of you for protecting your brother; and so would your mother and father. You will grow to be a strong and brave dwarf, my lion. I am very proud to call you my nephew.”  
  
Fíli smiled at this and nodded. “Can we go home, Uncle?”  
  
“Yes,” Thorin said with a chuckle. “Let us go home.”  
  
With a grunt, the dark haired dwarf lifted the blonde dwarrow into his arms and the two began to walk out of the forest with a swirl of snowflakes dancing behind them.   
  
_Fin_


	24. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more drabble left! WOOT! I had so much fun writing these! :)
> 
> Hobbitadvent Entry - Day 24!
> 
> Here's some Bagginshield fluff with Frodo! Enjoy everyone and have a happy holidays!

Frodo’s eyes shot open and quickly sat up in bed as the first light of Christmas morning began to peek through his window. He had anxiously waited all year for this day which meant that his birthday was only a few more days away. Frodo grinned eagerly as he ruffled his hair and checked the time; 7:40 am. _You can come wake us up after 7:30, alright?_ His uncle had said the night before.  
  
Frodo smirked gleefully to himself. _Well, Uncle Bilbo did say after 7:30... and it’s after 7:30._ With a cheeky smile, Frodo frantically pushed back his covers and tumbled out of bed. He raced out of his room, running towards his uncle’s room where he managed to wrench the door open and throw himself on the bed.   
  
“Uncle Bilbo! Uncle Thorin! Wake up! It’s Christmas! WAKE UP!”  
  
Hearing the sound of his nephew’s voice, Bilbo jolted awake, his hand flying up and promptly smacking his lover in the nose. Thorin cried out in pain and clutched at his nose. Frodo saw this and then scooted back to the edge of the bed. Bilbo turned his head to see Thorin clutching his nose and then cringed to see that a bruise would come out of it. The lovers then turned to look at Frodo who sat cross-legged on their bed and smiled brightly at them.  
  
“So, can we open presents now?” Frodo asked, his blue eyes pleading. “Please? Can we, _please_?”  
  
Thorin rubbed his nose and then glanced to Bilbo who smiled and nodded for the little boy to run off to the living room. “Go on, we’ll catch up.” The smaller man spoke.  
  
Frodo let out a cheer of victory and then leapt off the bed, dashing off to the living room where his presents were waiting. Bilbo laid his head back on his pillow and smiled up at Thorin who leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple. Bilbo sat up and then pressed their lips together, snaking a hand through his lover’s dark hair and tugging him closer. The larger man grinned into the kiss and snuck his hand to rest comfortably on Bilbo’s hip and began to draw random patterns on his skin.  
  
“Frodo is waiting for us,” Bilbo mumbled as he pulled away. “I would like to look half-way decent in front of my nephew.”  
  
Thorin huffed and then pulled away from his lover who climbed out of bed and dressed in his robe. Thorin ran a hand through his hair and then climbed out of bed, trailing behind Bilbo as they strode into the living room together.  
  
When they entered, they found Frodo already dividing the presents into piles and then sat down in front of his pile. He looked up at his uncle and then said, “Happy Christmas, Uncle Bilbo.”  
  
The smaller man smiled at this and then knelt down next to his nephew, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Happy Christmas, Frodo.” Bilbo pressed a kiss to the boy’s hair and then released him to open his presents.

* * *

After thirty minutes had gone by, Thorin snuck away into his study and retrieved a ring box from one the drawers in his desk. He almost placed the box in his pocket but then paused to look at it. He flipped it open, stared at it for a few moments, and then closed it once more. When he returned, Frodo looked up to see him and then saw the ring box in Thorin’s hand. The larger man winked at Frodo and then pointed to Bilbo. Frodo, who had been apart of this plan from the beginning, nodded in reply and then grabbed his uncle’s hands.  
  
“Uncle Bilbo, I have one more present, but you have to keep your eyes closed!” Frodo stated as he tugged his uncle to stand on his feet. Bilbo rolled his eyes and did as he was told by his nine-year-old nephew.  
  
When Frodo gave Thorin a thumbs up, the larger man pulled out the ring box and then nodded at the young boy. The curly haired boy then snuck out of the living room to give them a bit of privacy. Bilbo stood in the middle of the living room, eyes closed, and arms folded over his chest in annoyance. With a huff, Bilbo opened his eyes and turned to find his nephew but nearly fainted when he saw his lover with a ring box in his hand.   
  
“Oh my God, Thorin...” Bilbo whispered as tears built in the corners of his eyes. He put a hand to his mouth, trying not to openly sob as Thorin reached out and grabbed his other hand.  
  
“Now, I would be kneeling if I wasn’t shot in the knee-cap last year,” Thorin began with a chuckle. Bilbo blinked back the tears in his eyes and smiled fondly at his lover. The larger man cleared his throat and continued on, “Bilbo Baggins, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Frodo; as a family. So, will you marry me?”  
  
The smaller man choked on a sob and then nodded. “Yes, yes, I’ll marry you.” Bilbo sobbed as Thorin slipped on the ring.  
  
With a chuckle, Thorin pulled Bilbo into a tight hug as Frodo poked his head around the corner. His lips quirked up into a small smile as the couple broke their hug to look at the curly haired boy in the entry way.   
  
“Did you have something to do with this, Frodo Baggins?” Bilbo asked with a quirked brow.   
  
And in response, Frodo simply grinned which said it all for Bilbo.  
  
 _Fin_


	25. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the final prompt for the Hobbitadvent 25 Days of the Hobbit: Family
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and enjoy your time with friends and family! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! And have a very happy New Year! :)

Fíli sat in his office chair, leaning back and admiring the photo of Aria that was placed on his desk. He smiled fondly at the memory. He had dragged Aria to an amusement park and convinced her to go on the merry-go-round. The young intern, now fiancé, rolled her eyes and then agreed to go on the ride. As they road the merry-go-round, Fíli pulled out his camera and managed to snap a picture of Aria with her head thrown back in laughter. A few weeks after the photo was taken, Fíli was told that he was going to be a father. Aria almost had to catch her fiancé from fainting after hearing the news and was kissed thoroughly by him.  
  
Of course, that was around eight months ago and now, he was going to be a father.  
  
With a smile on his lips, Fíli continued to stare, he mind beginning to wander elsewhere. It was until the door to his office wrenched open and revealed a breathless Bofur in his doorway that broke him from his trance. Fíli immediately sat up from his chair and cleared his throat, straightening out his suit.   
  
“What can I do - ”   
  
Bofur was quick to cut off the blonde. “There’s been an accident; Aria’s been taken to the hospital, lad.”  
  
And in that moment, Fíli felt as if his whole world had ended...

* * *

For what felt like ages, only a few hours had passed by. Fíli sat outside the waiting room while the rest of his close friends and family sat along with him. He had his head resting in his hands while the clock ticked from behind him. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and felt a hand clasp on his shoulder. The blonde glanced up to see Bilbo in front of him. The older man sat down next to Fíli and folded his hands in his lap.  
  
“She is a fighter, Fíli. She would not give up so easily if it meant leaving you.” Bilbo stated softly.  
  
The blonde shook his head with a troubled sigh. “This does not make me feel any better, Uncle Bilbo.” Fíli snapped bitterly as he stared down at the tiled floor.   
  
Bilbo, slightly angered by this, stood up and cuffed the back of Fíli’s head. The blonde yelped in pain and rubbed the back of his head as Bilbo pointed an accusing finger at him. “If I know Aria as well as you do, then you would know that she would not want you to sit like this and feel guilty over what has happened, Fíli. She would probably come into the room and slap you across the face, far as I’m concerned.” Bilbo retorted in reply.  
  
Fíli stared blankly at Bilbo and then sighed, nodding in reply. He knew that the man was right. Aria would never want to see him like this, even if she was the one in the hospital. But the thought never left his mind that his fiancé and unborn child were in danger and that there was nothing he could do help. Bilbo knelt in front of Fíli and brushed back his hair from his face with a small smile.   
  
“She and the baby will be fine; I am sure of it.”  
  
Fíli opened his mouth to say thank you but was cut off when his mother entered the room, wearing clean scrubs and had a bundle of blue blankets in her arms.   
  
“Fíli?” Dís called out.  
  
Everyone in the waiting room all stood, including Fíli and Bilbo; and all were shocked to see the bundle in Dís’ arms. But no one was more shocked than Fíli. His blue eyes locked onto the bundle in his mother’s arms and then looked to his mother for answers. Dís walked up to him with a small smile and then placed the bundle in her son’s arms.   
  
“Aria is resting now but she should wake soon. Your son has already been fed and is sleeping.” Dís spoke as she folded her arms over her chest. "We had to perform an emergency c-section on Aria for the sake of the baby but they're both alright. No complications."  
  
Fíli felt a surge of fear rush through him as he gazed down onto his son and then all fear washed away. It was joy that was pumping through his veins. He pushed back the bundle to show off a dark set of auburn hair on his son’s head. _God, he looks just like her..._ He couldn’t stop smiling down at the sleeping baby and then felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Kíli with a bright grin on his face.  
  
“So, guess this means I have to be the one to spoil the kid, am I right?” Kíli joked, pushing his brother on the shoulder.  
  
Fíli chuckled and then looked down at his sleeping son. “Yeah, _Uncle_ Kíli. Feel any older?”  
  
Kíli snorted. “Hilarious, Fíli. Like I haven’t heard that one before...”  
  
The blonde smirked at his younger brother and then brought his finger up and stroked the side of the boy’s cheek while everyone else began to crowd around him. His glanced next to him and saw Bilbo with tears in his eyes and his uncle standing behind him.  
  
Dís placed a hand on her son’s shoulder and then smiled softly at him before saying, “Come on; I’ll take you to Aria.”  
  
Fíli allowed himself to be led off while everyone else stood behind and watched the blonde disappear through the double doors with his mother. The two walked down the maternity ward a ways before Dís stopped him and then slipped into one of the rooms. Fíli waited patiently for a moment until his mother stepped out and motioned for him to go in. Swallowing, Fíli walked into the room and found his fiancé lying awake in her hospital bed with pillows propping her up. Aria smiled brightly at him before her eyes dropped down to the bundle in her fiancé’s hands.   
  
Her brown eyes widened. “Fíli, is that - ” Fíli didn’t even allow her to finish before he walked over and sat on the bed. He placed the bundle in her arms and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Aria’s eyes filled with tears as she began stroking her son’s cheek and laughing. “Oh, Fíli; he’s so beautiful... I can’t believe he’s ours.” She whispered as she was pulled into his embrace. Fíli kissed her on the head and then watched as their son’s eyes opened to reveal a pair of big blue eyes.   
  
“He has your eyes,” Aria stated simply with a teary smile.  
  
Fíli chuckled and then held his fiancé close to his chest. “But he has your hair and nose.” The blonde replied, his finger gesturing to the button nose on his fiancé’s face.   
  
Aria scrunched up her nose and then rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. “Such a flatterer.”  
  
“I try to be.” The blonde replied with a grin. His eyes grew soft as he gazed over the scratches and bruises along his fiancé’s face. He leaned forward and then pressed his forehead to her cheek with a sigh. “I thought I lost you - both of you. When Bofur told me about the accident, I thought - ”   
  
Aria pressed a finger to his lips. “But we’re safe now, Fíli. And now, we’re a family; we’ll always be a family.” She murmured with a smile. Fíli nodded and then kissed his fiancé firmly on the lips.  
  
They heard the sound of whispers behind him and then exchanged similar glances to one another. The couple turned to see the rest of their friends standing in the doorway. They all began to pile into the room, one by one, and sit or stand around the hospital bed. Dwalin and Ori stood near the back, Nori and Bofur sat on one of the couches, Oin,  Balin, and Dori all sat in the three chairs and the remaining of the company, Bifur, Bombur, Gloin, and Kíli all stood around the room. Thorin had his arm wrapped around Bilbo’s waist who stood on the other side of Aria.   
  
Dís, who stood next to her eldest son, shrugged and then pointed an accusing finger to her brother. “Sorry, I couldn’t keep them in the waiting room for long; everyone bribed me.” She murmured, sending a glare to her older brother who had the face of innocence written on him.  
  
The room erupted in laughs, instantly exciting a laugh from the baby in Aria’s arms. “So, have you two picked out a name yet?” Ori asked curiously at the baby let out a gurgle as Dwalin’s arms tightened around his waist.  
  
Fíli looked down at his fiancé who had her eyes on their giggling son. Aria smiled down at her son and kissed him gently on the forehead. The baby reached up with a tiny finger and grabbed onto her curly hair, toying with it and tugging on it. The room rumbled with chuckles as the baby let out a squeal and began to laugh.  
  
“Frerin.” The blonde stated simply, casting a glance to his uncle and mother who were now smiling at him.  
  
“Well then,” Balin said as he stood with a click of his tongue. He walked over to the couple and then smiled fondly at Aria and Fíli. “Welcome to the family, Frerin Durinson.”   
  
_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting, giving kudos, ect. This has been a joy to write and I will certainly write more Hobbit related fics in the future! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Please comment and leave kudos!  
> This is my first fic on AO3 and I hope you all like it! :)


End file.
